Kaname Mate
by Laylali38
Summary: Kedatangan Hazel di Cross Academi berhasil menarik perhatian Kaname. Apa perubahan yang akan terjadi di Cross Academi setelah kedatangan Hazel.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** KanaFemHarry

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 1~

.

.

Cross Academi itulah nama yang saat ini terpampang di pintu gerbang dimana Hazel berdiri.

"Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Andy. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" Hazel berkata kepada Andromeda atau Andy yang saat ini diseberang sambungan telepon nya.

"Kamu bisa langsung menemui Kepala Sekolah Cross. Tanyakan saja pada siswa yang lewat nanti" Hazel bisa mendengar Andromeda berkata kesusahan dan Hazel juga bisa mendengar suara tangisan Teddy dari sambungannya.

"Baiklah, apakah Teddy menangis lagi, bukannya waktunya dia tidur sekarang" Hazel berkata begitu dia mendengar suara Teddy yang menangis tadi.

"Ya, rupanya popoknya sudah harus diganti" Andy berkata kepada Hazel dari sambungan telepon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menutup teleponnya agar kamu bisa berurusan dengan Teddy" Hazel berkata kepada Andromeda.

"Baiklah, nanti berikan kabar jika urusanmu sudah selesai" Andromeda berkata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bye Andy" Hazel berkata kepada Andromeda.

"Bye Hazel" Hazel mendengar Andromeda berkata sebelum dia menutup sambungan telepon.

Melihat jika sambungan teleponnya sudah diputuskan, Hazel pun kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai memasuki area sekolah Cross Academi.

Gadis itu adalah Hazel Lilyana Potter-Black atau Hazel untuk pendeknya. Setelah perang melawan Voldemort berakhir, baik Hazel dan Andromeda Tonks nee Black atau Andy untuk pendeknya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang ke rumah salah satu milik keluarga Black untuk memulai hidup baru. Setelah perang berakhir Hazel baru tahu jika dia adalah setengah Vampir yang dia warisi dari keturunan ibunya yang keturunan Vampire murni yang rupanya sewaktu bayi ibunya diadopsi oleh keluarga Evans. Hazel baru tahu karena setelah dia membaca buku jurnal milik ibunya yang dia temukan dalam lemari besi Gringotts milik ibunya. Setidaknya dia tahu kenapa dia begitu kecanduan Blood Pops.

Hazel tahu jika dunia sihir Inggris masih waspada dengan hal-hal yang dianggap gelap, baik sihir, artefak ataupun makhluk, itulah kenapa setelah perang banyak makhluk-makhluk yang dianggap gelap pergi bersembunyi. Walaupun sekarang dunia sihir Inggris mulai perlahan-lahan sudah menerima semua jenis sihir. Tapi Hazel tahu masih banyak penyihir diluar sana yang tidak menyukai hal-hal gelap, itulah kenapa baik Hazel dan Andy memutuskan untuk pindah keluar negri dengan membawa Teddy anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, pasangan itu meninggal dalam perang terakhir dan meninggalkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang baru berumur 8 bulan.

Karena keturunan Teddy yang setengah manusia serigala yang dia dapatkan dari ayahnya, mereka tahu jika nanti Teddy akan ditakuti begitu dia akan memulai sekolah di Hogwarts, itulah mengapa mereka membawanya dan berniat menyekolahkan Teddy di sekolah sihir Jepang yang menerima semua jenis keturunan dan sihir.

Hazel lebih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi Muggle nya yang sempat berhenti, dia sudah selesai dengan studi sihirnya mengingat dia sudah mengambil NEWT sebulan sebelum mereka pindah. Hazel sudah les private studi Muggle disana sini untuk mengikuti pelajaran ke tingkat yang akan dia masuki saat ini. Dan dia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan keturunan Vampir nya seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya menggunakan matra ciptaan ibunya, walaupun untuk berjaga jaga dan juga karena dia sangat menyukai Blood Pops, Hazel selalu membawa stok Blood Pops miliknya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Hazel pun memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki gedung sekolah dan mencari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Hazel tahu jika sekolah ini terbagi menjadi dua sistem yaitu sistem Asrama Day Class yang mana siswa siswi nya bersekolah pada siang hari dan sistem Night Class yang mana kelas nya dimulai pada malam hari masing-masing sistem memiliki Asrama masing-masing, nah Hazel hanya tahu sampai situ saja karena dia hanya diberitahu sampai situ oleh pelayan Cafe tempat dia mampir tadi dan Hazel memutuskan untuk memasuki sistem Day Class karena Hazel tidak berniat untuk merubah jadwal tidurnya.

Begitu memasuki area sekolah Hazel sepertinya tersesat karena tidak mengetahui ruang Kepala Sekolah dan tidak ada murid yang bisa dia temukan untuk ditanyai petunjuk arah.

"Siapa kamu, dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini" suara baru seperti suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari belakang Hazel membuat Hazel terkejut. Hazel pun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang mengejutkannya.

Begitu dia berbalik ternyata tidak hanya ada seseorang namun ada beberapa orang cantik dan tampan yang tidak manusiawi dan mereka mengenakan pakaian seragam bewarna putih dan aura mereka juga berbeda tapi Hazel sepertinya mengenal aura ini dengan baik namun untuk saat ini Hazel akan mengabaikannya, dan yang tadi berbicara padanya sepertinya pemimpin mereka karena dia berada pada barisan paling depan dan tidak ada yang berjalan disamping pria itu. Pria itu begitu tampan tidak manusiawi dan memiliki aura dominan yang kuat, dia memiliki rambut coklat hampir gelap dan mata bewarna anggur yang saat ini menatapnya dengan intens.

' _Vampir'_ Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hazel begitu mengingat aura familiar yang berasal dari orang-orang yang saat ini berdiri depannya, Hazel begitu bersyukur karena perisai Occlumency nya begitu kuat.

' _Tapi apasih yang Vampir lakukan disekolah manusia, dan kenapa aku tidak tahu soal ini'_ Hazel menambahkan dalam pikirannya yang panik.

' _Baiklah, Hazel kamu bisa melakukan ini, kamu sudah melawan Voldemort beberapa kali, masa hanya berbicara dengan Vampir didepanmu saja tidak berani'_ Hazel berkata dengan panik di pikirannya, walaupun diluar Hazel memasang wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Pria didepannya bertanya lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hazel.

"Aku orang baru disini dan tinggal di Kota tidak jauh dari sini, aku ingin mendaftar sekolah di Cross Academi karena dekat dengan rumah. Jadi bisa kah salah satu dari kalian memberikan petunjuk arah ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah" Hazel berkata dengan tenang.

* * *

Kaname dan rombongan Night Class berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk memasuki kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Menurutmu mobil siapa yang diparkir di depan gedung tadi, Akatsuki" Kaname bisa mendengar suara Hanabusa Aido yang bertanya kepada sepupunya Akatsuki Kain.

"Tidak tau, mungkin tamu Cross" Kain menjawab pertanyaan Hanabusa dengan cuek. Karena saat mereka mendekati gedung sekolah mereka bisa melihat mobil sports bewarna putih yang terpakir tidak jauh di depan gedung.

Kaname dan rombongannya terus berjalan hingga Kaname melihat seorang gadis manusia yang seperti kebingungan. Kaname pun memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis manusia tersebut dan rombongannya selalu mengikuti tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kamu, dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Kaname berkata tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan gadis itu, gadis itu pun langsung berputar dan melihat kearahnya.

Begitu gadis itu berbalik Kaname bisa melihat jika gadis itu lumayan cantik untuk ukuran manusia biasa, gadis itu memiliki rambut merah namun tidak seperti rambut Akatsuki Kain yang bewarna merah seperti api tapi rambut gadis itu bewarna merah semerah darah, dan matanya adalah mata hijau tercantik yang pernah Kaname lihat itu tidak seperti warna mata Takuma yang juga bewarna hijau namun mata gadis itu berbeda dia memilki warna hijau terang yang akan membuat zamrud untuk malu dan matanya seperti memegang kekuatan tersembunyi yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Kaname bertanya lagi karena dia merasa jka gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku orang baru disini dan tinggal di Kota tidak jauh dari sini, aku ingin mendaftar sekolah di Cross Academi karena dekat dengan rumah. Jadi bisa kah salah satu dari kalian memberikan petunjuk arah ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah" gadis itu berkata dengan tenang. Nah sepertinya gadis itu yang memiliki mobil yang terpakir di depan gedung tadi.

"Ah, ruang Kepala Sokolah. Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana" Kaname berkata kepada gadis itu, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia ingin lebih mengenal tentang gadis yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Ah, tidak usah, sepertinya kamu sudah akan masuk kelas. Hanya menunjukkan jalan saja aku akan pergi sendiri" gadis itu berkata.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan" Kaname berkata kepada gadis itu lagi.

"Tapi-" gadis didepannya berkata dengan ragu sambil melihat pada orang-orang yang berada dibelakang Kaname.

"Aku memaksa" Kaname berkata memaksa gadis itu.

"Takuma, kamu yang akan memimpin dari sini sementara aku akan mengantar nona.." Kaname berkata kepada Takuma, namun terhenti karena tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

"Hazel, Hazel Potter" gadis itu berkata memperkenalkan namanya.

"mengantar nona Potter keruangan Kepala Sekolah" Kaname berkata kembali kepada Takuma.

"Tentu saja President Kuran" Takuma berkata dengan senyum biasa yang ada di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari nona Potter" Kaname berkata mengarahkan gadis itu kearah mana ruangan Kepala sekolah berada.

"Ah, Ya" gadis itu berkata sambil mengejar Kaname yang sudah ada di depannya.

* * *

Begitu kedua orang itu sudah agak menjauh siswa Night Class lainnya memulai oblrolan mereka.

"Menurutmu siapa gadis itu Takuma" Aido berkata setelah melihat kedua orang tadi menghilang.

"Nah, mungkin hanya siswa baru di Day Class" Takuma berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa harus Kaname-sama yang mengantar gadis itu kenapa tidak menyuruh yang lain saja" Ruka berkata dengan nada cemburu. Dia sudah susah mendapatkan perhatian Kaname-Sama karena Kaname-Sama hanya memperhatikan gadis Cross itu dan sekarang ada gadis baru yang menarik perhatian Kaname-sama, walaupun Ruka bisa mengatakan jika gadis ini terlihat lebih baik dari gadis Cross namun tetap saja itu membuat Ruka cemburu karena perhatian Kaname-sama terbagi lagi.

"Nah itu adalah apa yang Kaname-sama ingin" Takuma menjawab Ruka.

"Mari kita langsung ke kelas, sesuai perintah Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata sambil mengarahkan siswa Night Class ke kelas .

* * *

Mereka berjalan dengan diam menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah tanpa obrolan apapun. Hazel sebenarnya agak gugup berjalan disamping pria itu namun dia bisa menyembunyukan kegugupannya dengan baik, Hazel kembali melihat pria yang disebelahnya dan melihat jika pria itu cukup tinggi untuk orang Asia dan tinggi Hazel hanya sebatas dagu pria itu.

"Jadi, dari mana kamu berasal nona Potter" Pria itu berkata tiba-tiba dan Hazel terkejut serta malu karena mungkin pria itu tahu jika Hazel memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

"Ah aku berasal dai London Inggris" Hazel menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Hm, lalu apa ada alasan kamu pindah ke Jepang" Pria itu bertanya kembali.

"Hanya masalah pribadi" Hazel menjawab dan menghentikan pertanyaan pribadi yang ditanyakan Pria itu.

Perjalan mereka pun kembali hening.

"Jadi apa boleh aku membawa dan menyimpan mobil disekolah" Hazel bertanya memutuskan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kamu boleh bertanya kepada Kepala Sekolah Cross untuk masalah itu. Tapi kalau boleh tau kenapa kamu ingin menyimpan mobil disekolah" Pria itu bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Oh itu, untuk mengunjungi anakku yang saat ini bersama neneknya" Hazel menjawab sambil tersenyum mengingat tentang Teddy.

"Anak?" Pria itu berkata dengan suara berat yang tenang. Hanya Hazel atau memang aura disini semakin dingin.

"Kamu terlihat muda untuk memiliki anak nona Potter" Pria itu menambahkan dengan nada yang sama sepert sebelumnya.

"Ah oh bukan, Teddy bukan ank kandung ku tapi anak baptisku, aku merawatnya bersama neneknya setelah orang tua Teddy meninggal" Hazel berkata dengan cepat. Dan Hazel bisa merasakan jika aura disekitar mulai tenang dan kembali seperti semula.

"Oh mungkin Kepala Sekolah akan memberi izin jika kamu mengatakan kepadanya alasanmu" Pria itu berkata dengan nada ringan.

"Benarkah" Hazel bertanya kepada Pria itu penuh harap.

"Benar" Pria itu berkata sambil terkekeh sedikit.

"Nah disini kita, kamu hanya harus mengetuk pintu ini. Aku harus kembali ke kelas" Pria itu berkata setelah kita sampai di depan pintu yang sepertinya pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah Terima Kasih em." Hazel berkata sambil menanyakan nama pria itu.

"Kaname, Kaname Kuran" Pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Hazel.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Kuran-san" Hazel berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sama-sama nona Potter, berharap kita akan segera bertemu lagi" Pria itu berkata sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Hazel sendiri.

Begitu pria itu atau Kuran sudah menghilang dari pandangan Hazel, Hazel pun mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Menunggu beberapa saat setelah itu Hazel bisa mendengar perintah untuk masuk, Hazel pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah

* * *

Kaname berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju keruang kelas setelah dia mengantarkan nona Potter ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sambil berjalan Kaname masih memikirkan tentang percakapan mereka tadi, Kaname tidak tahu kenapa pada saat nona Potter mengatakan dia memiliki anak itu membuat sisi Vampir miliknya keluar dan ingin pergi mencabik siapapun ayah dari anak itu, jika Kaname tidak mengendalikan nya dengan cepat Kaname tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya hingga sisi Vampir nya hampir keluar, karena biasanya Kaname bisa mengendalikan sisi Vampirnya bahkan semarah apapun Kaname dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan kendali.

Tidak terasa Kaname sudah berada di sepan pintu kelas. Kaname pun membuka pintu kelas dan meminta maaf keterlambatannya.

"Kaname-sama" Kaname bisa mendengar siswa Night Class lainnya yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kaname hanya tersenyum sedikit dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya biasa dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Gadis tadi, dia memilki aroma berbeda" Kaname bisa mendengar suara Shiki. Mendengar itu membuat Kaname tegang.

"Shiki" Rima berkata memanggil Shiki dan melemparkan 2 butir tablet darah kearah mulut Shiki yang menunggu dan langsung ditelan oleh Shiki.

"Kaname-sama sepertinya anda tertarik pada gadis baru itu" Ruka bertanya dengan tenang menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Sepertinya" Kaname menjawab sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melihat kearah luar jendela lebih tepatnya ke langit malam.

Ruka yang mendengar itu malah semakin cemburu dibuatnya.

"Bulannya akan segera tertutup" Takuma berkata melihat Kaname yang masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Benar. Sekarang adalah waktu kita" Kaname berkata setelah itu semua cahaya didalam kelas menjadi redup.

"Inilah Malam Vampir" Kaname berkata kembali sambil membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Para siswa Night Class lainnya pun mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

* * *

Begitu Hazel memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Hazel melihat seorang pria berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dan memakai kacamata serta mengenakan pakaian sedikit aneh.

' _Well, setidaknya gaya pakaian dia tidak seaneh Dumbledore yang bisa membutakan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya'_ Hazel berpikir setelah melihat pria itu yang dia duga sebagai Kepala Sekolah Cross.

"Halo nona ada yang bisa saya bantu" Pria di depannya berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Hazel.

"Ah iya, saya Hazel Potter ingin mendaftar sekolah disini. Apa bisa" Hazel berkata kepada pria itu.

"Tentu Tentu saja bisa" Pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima Kasih pak, ini adalah formulir saya" Hazel berkata sambil menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran yang dia bawa kepada Kepala Sekolah.

"Panggil saja Ketua Cross nona Potter" Ketua berkata sambil mengambil formulir Hazel dan memeriksanya.

Hazel menunggu Ketua selesai memeriksa formulirnya.

"Nah nilai mu cukup bagus dan kamu belum pernah sekolah setelah selesai sekolah dasar. Jika boleh tau kenapa" Ketua Cross bertanya setelah melihat formulir Hazel.

"Saya HomeSchooling pak" Hazel menjawab pertanyaan Ketua Cross.

"Oh Baiklah. Kamu sudah bisa langsung bersekolah disini dan memulai kelas bersama siswa Day Class lainnya besok" Ketua Cross berkata kepada Hazel.

"Sebelumnya Ketua. Saya ingin bertanya jika boleh" Hazel berkata kepada Ketua Cross.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan nona Potter" Ketua Cross berkata kepada Hazel.

"Apa boleh saya menyimpan mobil saya disekolah dan saya juga ingin meminta ijin untuk diperbolehkan pulang setiap seminggu sekali atau dalam keadaan darurat" Hazel bertanya kepada Ketua Cross.

"Jika boleh tau. Kenapa kamu meminta ijin seperti itu nona Potter" Ketua bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Ah karena saya punya seorang anak yang harus diurus, walaupun saat ini neneknya masih bisa membantu mengurus" Hazel berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan ketua Cross.

"Anak?" Ketua Cross bertanya.

"Tapi kamu terlihat terlalu muda untuk memilki seorang anak" Ketua menambahkan.

"Ah dia bukan anak kandung saya tapi anak baptis saya, saya dan neneknya yang saat ini merawatnya setelah orangtua anak baptis saya meninggal" Hazel berkata kepada Ketua Cross sambil menjelaskan.

"Ah oh. Tentu saja boleh nona Potter. Siapa yang akan memisahkan anak dari ibunya" Ketua berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima Kasih Ketua" Hazel berkata berterima kasih kepada Ketua.

Ketua Cross akan berbicara lagi namun terhenti begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu.

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Hazel mendengar Ketua Cross berkata.

Begitu pintu terbuka masuklah dua orang siswa berseragam hitam. Satu seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata ungu serta memilki tato dilehernya dan tindik di salah satu telinganya. Dan yang satu adalah seorang gadis yang mungkin beberapa inci lebih pendek dari Hazel, gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat sebahu dan bermata coklat besar.

"Anak-anak~ ku~, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi papanya~" Hazel terkejut melihat tingkah Ketua Cross yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dimana setelah mengatakan itu Ketua Cross langsung menerjang kedua siswa itu dan mencoba memeluk mereka. Namun kedua orang itu langsung bergeser dari tempat mereka berdiri dan membiarkan tubuh Ketua Cross terlungkup dan membentur Pintu.

' _Pasti Sakit'_ Hazel berpikir setelah melihat kejadian itu.

Setelah kejadian itu Ketua Cross langsung berdiri dan kembali kemejanya bertingkah seperti tidak terjai apa-apa.

"Ah Yuuki-Chan, Zero-Kun, kenalkan dia Hazel Potter dia akan menjadi murid baru di Day Class" Ketua Cross berkata memperkenalkan Hazel kepada dua siswa itu.

Begitu Ketua Cross memperkenalkan Hazel, kedua siswa iu langsung melihat terkejut kearah Hazel , karena mereka tidak merasakan jika ada orang lain didalam ruang itu.

"Hai aku Yuuki Cross" Gadis berambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan pria disampingku Zero Kiryu" Gadis itu menambahkan karena sepertinya pria itu tidak ingin berbicara apapun.

"Hai" Hazel berkata kepada mereka.

"Nah Potter-san mereka adalah Prefect di sekolah ini. Ah Yuuki-Chan bisa tolong kamu antar nona Potter ke ruang asrama nya" Ketua berkata kepada kami.

"Baiklah" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat.

"Terima Kasih Ketua" Hazel berkata sekali lagi sebelum mengejar Yuuki yang sudah keluar ruangan.

* * *

Begitu pintu tertutup, Zero pun langsung melihat kearah Cross dengan tatapan seriua.

"Gadis itu. Dia memilki aura berbeda" Zero berkata kepada Cross.

"Kamu merasakannya juga ya. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa sebelum gadis itu memasuki ruanganku" Ketua berkata kepada Zero.

"Apakah gadis itu akan menjadi bahaya" Zero bertanya kembali kepada Cross.

"Ah kita harus memberi dia kesempatan Zero, dan kamu bisa mengawasinya karena aku akan menempatkan dia di kelas yang sama seperti kamu dan Yuuki-Chan" Ketua berkata sambil tersenyum. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus. Setelah itu Zero pun memberikan laporan Prefectnya hari ini

"Ah Terima Kasih Zero-Kun, kamu benar-benar anakku yang baik~" Ketua berkata tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum itu redup begitu merasakan aura pembunuh yang keluar dari Zero.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jika aku ini bukanlah ANAKMU" Zero berkata sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir. Setelah mengatakan itu Zero berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menutup pintu dengan cara membanting pintu ruang Ketua Cross.

"Zero-kun menakutkan" Ketua Cross berkata sambil melihat pintu ruangannya yang menjadi korban kemarahan Zero.

* * *

"Aku sudah diterima Andy, ini aku sudah berada di dalam kamar asrama" Hazel berkata kepada Andromeda melalui sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya bersama Yuuki dimobil dan memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah Ketua Cross. Yuuki pun langsung mengantar Hazel ke kamar asrama gadis yang masih kosong, walaupun saat ini Hazel tidak memilki teman sekamar karena jumlah murid gadis nya yang pas sebelum kedatangan Hazel dan berubah menjadi ganjil karena tiap kamar berisikan dua orang jadi untuk saat ini Hazel akan sendiri dan tidak memiliki teman sekamar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Selamat malam Andy" Hazel berkata sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya setelah mendengar Andy mengucapkan salam.

Setelah menutup telepon Hazel pun melihat sekeliling kamar asramanya. Kamar itu memilki dua tempat tidur dan dua lemari di masing masing tempat tidur serta satu meja kopi yang terletak di tengah antara tempat tidur dan juga satu pintu yang mengarah kekamar mandi. Untung saja Yuuki mengatakan jika tiap kamar kosong selalu dibersihkan jadi ruang kamarnya masih bersih dan tidak berdebu karena tidak ada yang menempati. Hazel pun memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

* * *

A.n : fanfict ini akan mengikuti jalur cerita vampir Knight walaupun akan ada beberapa adegan yang dirubah dan mungkin plot cerita yang dipercepat. Dan juga mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama karakter yang salah.

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** Kana/Hazel(Fem!Harry)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 2~

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Hazel berada di Cross Akademi dan sudah dua minggu juga Hazel terbiasa dengan kehidupan Akademi dari pelajaran yang membosankan hingga para fansgirls yang manakutkan. Selama disini Hazel juga sudah berteman baik dengan Yuuki Cross dan seorang gadis bernama Sayori Wakaba atau Yori untuk panggilannya Yori adalah sahabat Yuuki, Hazel diperkenalkan kepada Yori oleh Yuuki, Hazel juga bersikap sipil dengan Zero Kiryu mengingat sifat Kiryu-san yang sepertinya tidak ingin didekati tapi setidaknya mereka akan saling tegur sapa atau terlibat percakapan kecil.

Hazel saat ini sedang duduk di kelas dan melihat keluar jendela kelasnya. Hazel saat ini sedang memilki kelas Matematika, dia sedang bosan saat ini, bukannya pelajaran yang membosankan namun Hazel sudah melewati materi yang sedang di bahas saat ini pada saat dia mengambil les private sebelum masuk sekolah.

Hazel pun melihat kesebelah tempat duduknya yang saat ini ditempati oleh Zero yang sedang tidur tanpa memperdulikan sensei yang mengoceh didepan, mengabaikan Zero yang sedang tidur Hazel pun juga menoleh melihat kearah Yuuki yang duduk beberapa kursi didepannya yang saat ini juga sedang tidur dikursinya. Melihat itu Hazel hanya menghela napasnya.

' _Apa pekerjaan Perfect seberat itu ya?'_ Hazel berpikir sambil melihat kedua Perfect yang saat ini tertidur lelap tanpa memperdulikan kelas yang sedang berlangsung.

Mengabaikan dua orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Hazel pun kembali memperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar dan melihat jika sensei saat ini sedang berjalan mendekati bangku Yuuki yang saat ini sedang tertidur, melihat itu Hazel pun menendang kaki Zero yang berada di bawah meja untuk membangunkannya. Tak lama Hazel merasa jika Zero mulai terbangun dan melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan dari tatapan matanya Hazel tahu jika Zero sedang tidak senang padanya karena tidurnya sedang terganggu, Hazel mengabaikan itu dan memberi isyarat kepada Zero untuk melihat kedepan.

* * *

Merasa ada yang menendang kakinya dengan keras Zero pun melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka keteman sebangkunya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, hanya untuk melihat gadis Potter meliriknya sebentar setelah itu kembali melihat kedepan, melihat itu Zero pun menoleh kedepan melihat jika sensei nya sedang menghampiri Yuuki yang sedang tertidur dibangku nya.

"Cross!?...Cross!?" Zero mendengar suara sensei nya yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Yuuki, melihat itu membuat Zero meringis internal karena merasa jika Yuuki akan mendapat penahanan lagi hari ini.

' _Nah, aku beruntung karena memiliki teman sebangku yang memberi peringatan sebelumnya'_ Zero berpikir berterima kasih kepada gadis Potter yang duduk disampingnya, walaupun dia tidak akan mengatakan nya keras-keras, tapi semenjak gadis Potter menjadi teman sebangkunya Zero selalu mendapat peringatan jika ada sensei yang mendekat jadi dia jarang mendapat penahanan karena tidur di kelas atau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Gadis Potter adalah gadis paling aneh yang pernah Zero temui -abaikan Yuuki-, gadis Potter tidak pernah memaksanya untuk berteman namun mereka saling bertindak sipil antara satu sama lain dan mereka kadang melakukan percakapan kecil setidaknya bisa dibilang jika mereka kenalan. Yang membuat Zero bertindak sipil pada gadis Potter mungkin karena gadis Potter sering membantunya untuk keluar dari penahanan dan juga gadis itu tidak pernah bertindak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang begitu tergila-gila sama siswa Night Class, memikirkan itu membuat Zero mendengus pelan.

"Cross!?. Temui saya setelah kelas" Suara guru membangunkan Zero dari lamunannya.

"Ya Sensai" Yuuki menajawab dengan menyesal. Mendengar itu membuat Zero tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Mou, Hazel kenapa kamu tidak memperingatkan aku juga, itu tidak adil" Yuuki merengek kepada Hazel.

"Maaf Yuuki kursimu terlalu jauh" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki sambil memberikan senyum kecil padanya.

"Yori kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku tadi" Kali ini Yuuki merengek kepada Yori.

"Kamu susah dibangunkan Yuuki" Kali ini Yori menjawab dengan tenang sambil terus makan.

Mereka Yori,Yuuki, dan Hazel saat ini sedang makan siang di Kantin sekolah mengingat sekarang jam istirahat dapat dilihat jika saat ini Kantin sekolah sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi yang kelaparan mencari makan atau untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama .

"Haaah. Ini tidak adil padahal Zero juga tidur tadi, jika bukan karena Hazel yang memperingatkan dia, aku yakin Zero juga akan mendapat penahanan. Lain kali kamu biarkan Zero untuk terus tidur Hazel, biar dia mendapat penahanan juga" Yuuki mengatakan dengan kesal sambil memakan makan siang miliknya dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kiryu-san, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki mengabaikan ucapan Yuuki yang tadi.

"Kiryu jarang makan dikantin sekolah" Yori menjawab pertanyaan Hazel karena melihat jika Yuuki sedang sibuk makan.

"Mou, kalian bantu aku dong, tadi sensei memberikan soal yang harus dikerjakan dan itu tidak sedikit, kalian kan tau jika aku tidak pandai matematika" Yuuki berkata melihat kepada kedua temannya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Maaf Yuuki, aku tidak bisa membantu, aku masih ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan" Yori berkata meminta maaf kepada Yuuki.

"Hazel?" Yuuki berkata melihat Hazel dengan pandangan memohon. Mereka terus bertatapan hingga akhirnya Hazel menyerah.

"Ugh, baiklah, tapi bukannya kamu punya tugas Perfect nanti" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki mengingatkan.

"Aku akan membiarkan Zero menangani tugas patroli sendirian nanti, itu akan sebagai bayaran karena dia meninggalkanku untuk mendapat penahanan sendirian" Yuuki berkata dengan kesal sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Bukankah itu kesalahanmu sendiri" Kali ini Yori dan Hazel berkata bersamaan kepada Yuuki.

"Agh, kalian bukannya mendukungku" Yuuki berkata kesal kepada Yori dan Hazel setelah mendengar perkataan mereka yang menyalahkannya.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" Yori berkata kepada Hazel dan Yuuki untuk mengajak mereka masuk kekelas.

* * *

Priiiiiiiiiiiit~ Yuuki meniup peluit yang dia bawa

"Baiklah mundur tidak melewati garis" Yuuki berkata mengatur barisan fansgirl miliknya.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini" Hazel bertanya sambil melongo melihat kumpulan gadis-gadis dan beberapa pria yang menunggu kedatangan Kelas Malam.

Hazel saat ini sedang menemani Yuuki dalam tugas Perfect nya,karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk mengerjakan tugas penahanan milik Yuuki secepat mungkin. Dan setelah Yuuki berhasil meminta tolong Zero untuk membiarkan dia membolos patroli untuk malam ini walaupun Hazel bisa melihat jika Zero tidak terlalu suka karena Yuuki membolos tugas Perfectnya dan juga ada pertengkaran kecil tadi mengingat Zero yang terus mengejek Yuuki karena mendapat penahanan serta Yuuki yang kesal pada Zero walaupun begitu akhirnya Zero setuju dan membiarkan Yuuki membolos tugasnya untuk malam ini. Dan Yuuki juga meminta Hazel untuk menunggunya selama tugas perubahan kelas dimana para Perfect mengawal siswa Kelas Malam untuk mencapai gedung sekolah dengan selamat. Awalnya Hazel kurang mengerti kenapa Kelas Malam harus diawasi Tapi setelah melihat ini Hazel mulai mengerti dan dia tidak pernah tahu jika Cross Akademi adalah kandang para fansgirl ganas, jika dilihat bagaimana Yuuki yang saat ini hampir tertindas oleh gadis-gadis.

"OKE, ITU CUKUP, JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERBARIS. AKU AKAN MENEMPATKAN PENAHANAN PADA KALIAN DAN MEMBUAT KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH BERTEMU KELAS MALAM TERCINTA KALIAN LAGI" Suara teriakan Zero menakutkan para gadis-gadis dan sedikit mengejutkan Hazel. Hazel juga dapat melihat jika para gadis-gadis tadi langsung berbaris rapi begitu melihat Zero.

 _'Nah, Zero memang menakutkan'_ Hazel berpikir sambil meringis begitu melihat Zero yang masih meneriaki gadis-gadis yang susah diatur.

Hazel pun kembali melihat kepada Zero yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada dinding didekat gerbang Asrama Kelas Malam yang masih tertutup, melihat itu Hazel memutuskan untuk mendekati Zero yang dipikir Hazel adalah zona aman dari para fansgirls.

* * *

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Zero bertanya kepada Hazel begitu melihat Hazel berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding disampingnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Yuuki, dan ini adalah tempat teraman dari para fansgirls" mendengar jawaban dari Hazel membuat Zero mendengus geli.

* * *

Mendengar Zero mendengus sedikit Hazel merasa jika itu adalah tanda persetujuan dan Hazel pun lmendekat dan berdiri disamping Zero sambil bersandar di dinding dan melihat kembali kearah para fansgirls dan Yuuki. Tak lama pintu gerbang Asrama Kelas Malam pun terbuka dan dapat Hazel lihat jika para gadis-gadis kembali menggila.

"Kyaaa~ IDOL-SENPAI"

"KAIN-SENPAI LIHAT KE SINI"

"SHIKI-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"RUKA RUKA AYO LIHAT SINI" mendengar suara yang sepertinya Hazel kenal, Hazel pun melihat kearah sumber suara itu dan melihat jika suara itu berasal dari Ketua Kelasnya yang saat ini sedang melakukan hal aneh untuk menarik perhatian gadis Ruka. Hazel tidak tahu jika ketua kelasnya bisa senorak ini walaupun dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas lainnya.

"Kyaaaa~ KANAME-SAMA LIHAT KE SINI" Mendengar suara fansgirls yang semakin menggila, Hazel pun melihat ke objek fansgirls saat ini dan melihat jika Kuran-Senpai saat ini sedang membantu Yuuki berdiri. Hazel merasakan Zero yang disampingnya menjadi tegang dan memancarkan aura tidak sukanya. Melihat itu membuat Hazel meringis sedikit.

' _Nah, Sepertinya ada persaingan diantara mereka, jika melihat dari tubuh Zero yang tegang dan silau Zero yang semakin meningkat dan jika silau Zero bisa membunuh, aku yakin jika Kuran-Senpai saat ini akan tergeletak tak bernyawa'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati.

Lamunan Hazel terputus begitu dia merasa seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Hazel pun melihat kedepan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya dan hazel langsung melihat ke mata bewarna anggur milik Kuran-Senpai yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Hazel bisa merasakan jika suhu udara semakin turun dan intensitas silau Zero yang berada di sampingnya pun semakin meningkat.

"Halo Kuran-senpai" Hazel berkata memutuskan ketegangan diudara.

"Halo nona Potter" suara Kuran-senpai yang terdengar lembut menjawab salam Hazel.

"Lama tidak bertemu nona Potter" Kuran-senpai menambahkan.

"Panggil saja Hazel, Kuran-Senpai" Hazel berkata kepada Kaname.

"Kalau begitu kamu juga bisa memanggilku Kaname" Kuran-senpai berkata dengan lembut kepada Hazel.

"Uhm,baiklah Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata kepada ragu-ragu kepada Kaname.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hazel" Kaname-senpai berkata kepada Hazel dan Hazel bisa merasakan namanya yang sedang diucapkan Kaname-senpai dengan lembut.

"Uhm, ya baik" hazel berkata sambil melihat sekeliling dan Hazel bisa melihat para fansgirls yang saat ini sedang mencolok padanya serta tatapan bingung yang diberikan oleh Yuuki kepada Hazel dan tatapan cemburu dari salah satu gadis Kelas Malam yang saat ini melihat Hazel dengan benci.

' _Nah, aku kacau'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati melihat tatapan fansgirls yang diberikan semakin mengganas seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Hazel" Kaname berkata kepada Hazel. Hazel merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya, Hazel pun kembali melihat kearah Kaname hanya untuk melhat jika Kaname sedang mengambil seuntai dari rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang serta menatap langsung kearah Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bingung dan terkejut kepada Kaname. Mereka terus bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Kelas mulai Kuran-Senpai" Suara Zero memutuskan pandangan Hazel dan Kaname.

"Sangat menakutkan Tuan Perfect" Hazel bisa mendengar suara Kaname mengatakan dengan nada mengejek yang disembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Yuuki, Kiryu dan _Hazel"_ Kaname-senpai menambahkan. Dan Hazel bisa mendengar jika Kaname memberi sedikit tekanan pada saat Kaname mengucapkan nama Hazel, Hazel yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Kaname yang mulai menjauh bersama para siswa Kelas Malam lainnya yang mengikuti Kaname memasuki gedung sekolah.

Suara Fansgirls yang kecewa karena idola mereka sudah pergi membangunkan Hazel dari lamunannya.

"ITU SUDAH CUKUP KEMBALI KE ASRAMA KALIAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN PENAHANAN" suara teriakan Zero menakutkan para fansgirls dan Hazel dapat melihat jika tempat itu langsung dikosongkan dalam sekejap. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdiri melongo.

"Aku tidak tau kamu kenal Kaname-senpai, Hazel" suara Yuuki tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Hazel. Dan Hazel bisa melihat jika Zero juga melihatnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Ah, itu Kaname-senpai membantuku menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolah pada saat aku baru tiba dan tersesat, he he" Hazel berkata menjelaskan kepada Yuuki yang mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti perkataan Hazel.

"Ya Kaname-Senpai memang orang yang baik jadi tidak heran dia akan membantumu" Yuuki berkat sambil tersenyum. Hazel hanya tersenyum mendengarnya walaupun senyumnya turun begitu Hazel merasa niat pembunuh yang berasal dari Zero begitu mendengar Yuuki mengucapkan nama Kaname-senpai dengan nada memuja.

' _Nah, pasti persaingan. Persaingan Cinta'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati sambil melihat Zero.

"Bagaimana jika langsung kita pergi dan mulai mengerjakan soalmu Yuuki, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kiryu-san" Hazel berkata mengajak Yuuki untuk mengerjakan soal penahanan nya tadi.

"Kamu tidak perlu memanggil Zero dengan sopan, Hazel" Yuuki yang masih berdiri ditempatnya berkata kepada Hazel karena mendengar nama Zero yang diucapkan dengan sopan.

"Hah?" Hazel bertanya bingung kepada Yuuki.

"Panggil saja yang lain hehe, tidak perlu memanggil Zero sesopan itu" Yuuki berkata sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana Kiryu-kun" Hazel bertanya kepada Zero meminta persetujuan, dan Hazel bisa mendengar Zero yang mendengus kecil seperti tanda persetujuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo pergi Hazel, Bye Zero jangan malas ya" Yuuki berkata sambil menarik tangan Hazel.

"Bye Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata menoleh kepada Zero sambil berlari menyesuaikan langkah Yuuki yang menarik tangannya.

* * *

Kaname dan rombongan Kelas Malam lainnya sedang menunggu untuk pintu gerbang Asrama mereka dibuka untuk melakukan pergantian seperti hari-hari biasanya . Dan mereka juga bisa mendengar suara para fansgirls yang sudah berkumpul dan sedang menunggu mereka dibalik pintu, mendengar itu membuat Kaname meringis internal. Tak lama pintu gerbang pun dibuka dan Kaname serta Kelas Malam lainnya bisa melihat barisan rapi dari para fansgirls yang memberi mereka jalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Kyaaa~ IDOL-SENPAI"

"KAIN-SENPAI LIHAT KE SINI"

"SHIKI-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"RUKA RUKA AYO LIHAT SINI"

Kaname dan rombongannya terus berjalan mengabaikan para fansgirls, kecuali untuk Hanabusa Aido yang dengan senang hati menyapa para fansgirlsnya dan sepupunya Akatsuki Kain yang berjalan disebelahnya saat ini memberikan Hanabusa Aido tatapan bosan miliknya.

Kaname terus berjalan dan memimpin Kelas Malam, dia juga bisa melihat jika Yuuki saat ini sedang kesusahan menahan para fansgirls dan berakhir dirinya yang terjatuh dan hampir terinjak-injak oleh fansgirls. Kaname yang melihat ini pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yuuki dan membantu Yuuki, mengabaikan para gadis-gadis yang memanggil namanya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Yuuki" Kaname bertanya sambil menawarkan tangannya sambil membantu Yuuki berdiri.

"Ah, Ka..Kaname-Senpai" Kaname bisa mendengar suara Yuuki yang sedang gugup mengambil tangannya.

"Ya, aku baik baik saja Kaname-senpai. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku" suara Yuuki menambahkan sambil memberikan Kaname senyum cerianya.

"Terima Kasih atas kerja kerasmu Yuuki" Kaname berkata sambil mengelus lembut kepala Yuuki dan Kaname bisa melihat jika wajah Yuuki mulai memerah, elusan Kaname berhenti begitu dia mencium aroma yang sudah dua minggu ini dia cari, walaupun dia kadang bisa mencium aroma itu dari Yuuki dan bahkan dari Kiryu. Mengingat itu membuat Kaname tidak senang karena pemilik aroma itu pasti sering dekat dengan Kiryu.

Mengabaikan itu Kaname pun mencari pemilik aroma yang sudah dia cari dua minggu ini aroma itu memiliki aroma hutan serta madu dan ada sesuatau yang tidak Kaname tahu namun bercampur menciptakan aroma yang unik yang memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Mencari keasal aroma itu tercium dan Kaname menemukan jika pemilik aroma itu sedang berdiri disamping Kiryu, Kaname yang melihat itu tidak sadar membuat suhu udara semakin turun dan memutuskan untuk mendekati pasangan itu, dia berdiri didepan pemilik aroma itu menungu untuk diakui oleh pemilik aroma itu. Kaname tahu itu tidak akan lama sampai dia diakui kehadirannya karena sedetik setelah dia berdiri didepannya pemilik aroma itu menoleh dan langsung menatapnya, dan Kaname bisa melihat warna mata hijau yang dia rindukan yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut.

"Halo Kuran-senpai" Kaname bisa mendengar suara yang sudah tidak didengarnya selama dua minggu ini menyapanya.

"Halo nona Potter" Kaname mebalas sapaan pemilik aroma itu atau yang dikenal sebagai Hazel Potter.

"Lama tidak bertemu nona Potter" Kaname menambahkan tanpa memperdulikan Kiryu yang saat ini memberikan silau padanya.

"Panggil saja Hazel Kuran-Senpai" Kaname mendengar gadis Potter mengatakan.

"Kalau begitu kamu juga bisa memanggilku Kaname" Kaname mengatakan dengan lembut sambil menyuruh Hazel memanggil namanya.

"Uhm,baiklah Kaname-senpai" Kaname bisa mendengar suara Hazel yang ragu-ragu .

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hazel" Kanamei berkata dengan lembut kepada Hazel untuk membuat Hazel merasa lebih baik.

"Uhm, ya baik" Kaname mendengar suara Hazel yang gugup dan melihat jika Hazel sedang melihat sekeliling yang saat ini Kaname yakin para fansgirls dan rombongannya sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Hazel" Kaname berkata kepada Hazel sambil mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan jari-jarinya mengambil seuntai surai merah darah milik Hazel. Dan Kaname dapat melihat jika Hazel yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut dan bingung. Mereka terus saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

"Kelas mulai Kuran-Senpai" Suara Kiryu memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Sangat menakutkan Tuan Perfect" Kaname berkata sambil melihat kepada Kiryu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Yuuki, Kiryu dan _Hazel"_ Kaname menambahkan sambil sedikit menekankan nama Hazel. Dan Kaname merasa tatapan hijau itu mengikutinya hingga dia memasuki gedung sekolah.

* * *

Begitu mereka didalam gedung sekolah Kaname bisa mendengar percakapan para teman-temannya atau pengikutnya.

"Grrr. Kiryu berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu kepada Kaname-sama" suara Hanabusa Aido berkata dengan kesal.

"Jangan membuat masalah Hana" Kain berkata kepada sepupunya memperingatkan yang memang sering membuat masalah dan selalu berakhir mendapat hukuman dari Kaname-sama.

"Ck, tapi Kain tidakkah kamu melihat bagaimana cara Kiryu berbicara kepada Kaname-sama" Hanabusa berkata kepada sepupunya dengan kesal.

"Tapi, gadis itu yang berdiri disamping Kiryu tadi sepertinya mereka dekat karena jarang aku melihat ada orang yang berani mendekati Kiryu dan juga Kiryu seperti membiarkan gadis itu, lagian sepertinya aku baru melihat gadis itu walaupun aku merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya" Aido menambahkan.

"Bukankah gadis itu yang waktu itu tersesat dan kamu mengantarkan dia ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, Kaname" Takuma bertanya kepada pemimpinnya.

"Ya Takuma" Kaname menjawab pertanyaan Takuma sambil terus memimpin Kelas Malam.

"Dia lumayan cantik, tidakkah kamu berpikir seperti itu Kain, mungkin jika aku berbicara dengannya dia akan jatuh oleh pesonaku dan menjauh dari Kiryu" Aido berkata sambil tersenyum senang dengan rencananya.

"Aido" Kaname berkata tenang dan membuat suhu sekitar menurun .

"Ya Kaname-sama" Aido berkata dengan gugup.

"Jangan menyentuhnya" Kaname menambahkan sambil menekankan setiap kata kepada Aido, Kaname tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa posesif pada Hazel tapi dia tidak suka jika memikirkan Hazel dekat dengan pria lain selain Kaname bahkan melihat Hazel yang berdiri disebelah Kiryu itu membuat Kaname ingin merobek Kiryu ditempatnya, Kaname bertambah bingung karena dia merasa dia tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini bahkan pada saat Kiryu mendekati Yuuki gadis berharganya dan ini kedua kalinya Hazel membuat Kaname melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

"Ba..baik Kaname-sama" Aido berkata sambil menelan ludahnya karena merasa aura Kaname yang berat. Ruka yang mendengar nada posesif dari Kaname-sama semakin tidak menyukai gadis itu.

' _Apa sih spesialnya dari gadis itu, kenapa Kaname-sama begitu merasa posesif pada gadis itu'_ Ruka berpikir dengan marah.

"Baiklah, mari kita langsung kekelas" Kaname berkata melanjutkan memimpin Kelas Malam.

* * *

"Yuuki bukannya kita mau belajar, tapi kenapa ada buku resep masakan disini" Hazel bertanya dengan heran melihat buku yang Yuuki bawa.

"He he, aku sedang bingung mau membuat coklat apa" Yuuki berkata tertawa malu sambil melihat Hazel.

Saat ini Yuuki dan Hazel sedang berada di kamar asrama milik Hazel. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas dikamar Hazel karena selain Hazel belum memiliki teman sekamar, mereka juga tidak ingin mengganggu Yori teman sekamar Yuuki yang saat ini sedang sibuk.

"Coklat?" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki dengan bingung.

"Kamu tidak ingat, sebentar lagi kan Hari Valentine" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat

"Oooh, jadi kamu ingin membuat coklat, buat siapa" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki dengan nada menggoda. Hazel biasanya tidak pernah tertarik tentang hari Valentine, tapi jika dilihat dari kejadian fansgirls tadi, pasti hari Valentine disini akan membuat fansgirls semakin ganas.

"Mou, Hazel ayo kita mulai saja hehe" Yuuki berkata sambil mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah..baiklah. jadi yang mana yang tidak kamu mengerti" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki. Membiarkan Yuuki lolos untuk saat ini, pasti akhirnya dia akan tahu juga Yuuki membuat coklat untuk siapa.

"Eum, semuanya hehe" Yuuki berkata tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Hazel hanya memberikan tatapan kosong pada Yuuki dan kemudian menghela napansnya.

' _Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang'_ Hazel berpikir sambil melihat Yuuki yang masih tersenyum malu padanya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai" Hazel berkata pasrah begitu melihat soal matematika yang diberikan sensei.

"Ya" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat sambil memegang pensilnya dan menatap Hazel yang mulai membuka buku miliknya.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing :** Kana/Hazel(Fem!Harry)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Saat ini Hazel sedang berada dikelasnya dan dapat dia lihat jika kelasnya saat ini sedang ribut membahas hari valentine yang memang sebentar lagi akan datang. Memang kelas saat ini sedang ribut karena tidak ada sensei yang mengajar mengingat sensei yang seharusnya mengajar saat ini sedang jatuh sakit.

 _'Siapa yang akan tau jika mengajarkan Yuuki matematika bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak tenaga'_ Hazel berpikir sambil menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hazel pun melirik keteman sebangkunya yang dia rasa saat ini sedang kesal.

 _'Apa orang aneh, giliran tidak ada sensei yang mengajar dia terbangun dan giliran ada sensei yang mengajar dia tertidur'_ Hazel berpikir kembali sambil melihat kearah Zero yang memang teman sebangkunya. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan teman sebangkunya yang saat ini sedang kesal, Hazel pun meletakkan kepalanya dimeja mencoba untuk tidur.

Tidak tahu berapa lama Hazel tertidur, tapi dia dibangunkan begitu dia merasa niat pembunuh yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Hazel pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Begitu dia membuka mata Hazel dapat melihat jika saat ini seluruh teman sekelasnya sedang menatap Zero dengan ketakutan.

 _'Pasti ada yang menyinggungya'_ Hazel berpikir sambil mendesah kecil.

"Bisakah kamu hentikan itu, aku mencoba untuk tidur" Hazel berkata dengan kesal kepada Zero. Dia begitu mengantuk karena kekurangan tidur dan itu membuatnya kesal, Hazel dapat melihat jika Zero saat ini memberikan dia tatapan tajam, Hazel pun membalas tatapan tajam Zero dengan tatapan miliknya sendiri dia tidak mersa jika saat ini teman-teman sekelasnya yang perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh.

"Ada apa denganmu, tidak biasanya kamu terlihat lelah" Hazel mendengar Zero bertanya padanya.

"Mengajarkan Yuuki matematika membuat tenagaku habis" Hazel berkata menjawab Zero dengan lelah, dan Hazel bisa mendengar jika Zero mendengus geli.

"Mou Hazel aku tidak sebodoh itu" Hazel tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yuuki yang sedang duduk didepannya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yuuki membuat Hazel memberikan Yuuki tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak bilang jika kamu bodoh Yuuki, kamu sedang mengakuinya sendiri" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hazel!" Hazel mendengar Yuuki mengatakan namanya dengan kesal. Mendengar itu membuat Hazel tersenyum kecil.

"Ano Potter-san, kalau boleh tau apakah kamu akan memberikan coklat dihari valentine nanti" salah satu siswa menatapnya dengan harap.

"Ah eh a-aku tidak tau. Tapi kemungkinan tidak" Hazel berkata dengan canggung karena merasa jika seluruh kelas saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Eh Kenapa" salah satu gadis berkata terkejut. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya namun saat ini tiba-tiba saja Hazel sedang dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis dikelasnya.

* * *

Zero yang melihat jika dirinya saat ini sedang tersingkir dari tempat duduknya sendiri begitu para gadis datang mengerumuni gadis Potter membuat Zero kesal. Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas dan menuju kandang Lily.

"Eh Zero kamu tidak mau membantu Hazel" Zero mendengar suara Yuuki yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu saja" Zero berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Yuuki yang melihat Zero pergi, kembali melihat kearah dimana para siswi masih mengelilingi Hazel.

"Aku tidak tau jika Hazel populer" Yuuki berkata bingung.

"Kamu tidak tau" Yuuki mendengar suara Yori yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya. Yuuki dan Yori menjauh dari kursi mereka begitu gadis-gadis mulai mengelilingi Hazel. Yuuki yang mendengar perkataan Yori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hazel sudah populer dari awal dia masuk sekolah, hanya saja tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya mengingat dia duduk dengan Kiryu dan juga dia hanya sering bergaul dengan kita atau Kiryu" Yori menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki. Yuuki yang mendengar jawaban Yori hanya bisa terkejut.

"Dari yang aku dengar, Hazel bahkan memiliki fans sendiri" Yori menambahkan. Yuuki yang mendengar itu kembali terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika temannya begitu populer. Namun jika Yuuki perhatikan memang setiap kali Hazel berjalan bersama mereka dikoridor sekolah pasti mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mengabaikan pikirannya untuk saat ini, Yuuki kembali melihat kearah dimana Hazel berada dan melihat jika para siswi masih mengelilingi dia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan" Yuuki berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat kerumunan yang semakin banyak yang mengelilingi Hazel.

* * *

Zero tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur di kandang Lily tapi dia terbangun begitu mendengar seseorang yang berada didekatnya. Zero pun memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun" Suara gadis Potter yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Zero sadar jika saat ini seseorang yang mengganggunya adalah gadis Potter.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Zero bertanya kepada gadis Potter.

"Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran berkuda, kamu beruntung tidak ada yang berani mendekati kuda putih ini atau kamu akan ditemukan oleh sensei karena membolos kelas" Gadis Potter mengatakan sambil mengelus kepala Lily.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mendekatinya. Lily tidak pernah ramah kepada orang lain selain aku" Zero kembali bertanya kepada gadis Potter yang saat ini masih mengelus kepala Lily.

"Lily?" Zero mendengar gadis Potter mengatakan dengan bingung.

"Nama Kuda putihnya" Zero berkata singkat.

"Kamu tau aku tidak tau harus berpikir apa, harus senang karena kudamu memiliki nama ibuku atau harus tersinggung karena nama ibuku disamain dengan nama kuda. Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu, aku bisa mendekatinya karena Lily membiarkanku" Zero mendengar gadis Potter mengatakan sambil menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagian aku lebih tertarik dengan kuda hitam yang diujung kandang ini" Gadis Potter menambahkan sambil menunjuk kearah kuda hitam yang memang berada di ujung kandang ini.

"Oh itu namanya Orion, Orion sama seperti Lily susah didekati" Zero berkata kepada gadis Potter.

"Aku tau karena tinggal dua kuda yang tersisa. Para siswa yang lain tidak berani masuk lagi untuk mengambil mereka" Gadis Potter mengatakan.

"Nah kalau begitu aku akan mengambil Orion, ayo kelas akan mulai dan Kiryu-kun kamu sudah membolos kelas mu tadi dan ketinggalan pelajaran jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kamu mengikuti kelas berkuda kan" Gadis Potter mengatakan sambil berjalan mendekati kuda hitam yang diujung kandang ini. Zero yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis Potter hanya mendengus kecil, tapi dia bergerak untuk mempersiapkan Lily untuk mengikuti kelas berkuda.

"Ayo Lily kita keluar" Zero berkata pelan kepada Lily sambil menyiapkannya.

"Ayo Kiryu-kun" Zero menoleh pada saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis Potter dan dia melihat jika gadis Potter sudah menunggangi Orion dan hendak berjalan keluar kandang. Zero yang melihat itu pun langsung menaiki Lily yang memang sudah selesai dia siapkan.

* * *

Hazel saat ini sedang menunggangi Orion kelapangan terbuka dimana para teman sekelasnya dan sensei yang sedang berkumpul dan dapat Hazel rasakan jika Kiryu-kun mengikutinya di belakang walaupun tidak terlalu jauh karena dia dapat melihat jika saat ini Kiryu-kun sudah tepat disampingnya bersama denga Lily yang sedang Kiryu-kun tunggangi.

Hazel yang melihat itu memberikan senyum kecil kepada Kiryu-kun. Dan Hazel bisa mendengar Kiryu-kun mendengus kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ke Hazel.

"Jadi apa kamu baik-baik saja" Hazel mulai pembicaraan saat mereka hampir mendekati dimana kelas sedang berkumpul.

"Maksudmu" Hazel mendengar suara Kiryu-kun yang bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku melihat jika kamu memegang dadamu tadi seperti kesulitan bernapas, jadi apa kamu sudah abaik-baik saja" Hazel kembali bertanya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja" Hazel mendengar Kiryu-kun menjawab.

"Baguslah" Hazel mengatakan sambil memberikan senyum kecil kepada Kiryu-kun.

* * *

"Hm saat ini sepertinya kelas Yuuki-chan sedang memiliki kelas berkuda" Takuma mengatakan melihat ke luar jendela dari jendela yang berada di ruang kerja Kaname.

"Hm begitukah" Takuma mendengar Kaname mengatakan dan melihat jika Kaname saat ini sedang tersenyum kecil sambil mengerjakan dokumennya.

"Wow aku tidak tau jika Kiryu-kun sedang dekat dengan gadis baru itu, mereka saat ini sedang menunggangi kuda secara berdampingan dan sepertinya mereka akrab jika dilihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum pada Kiryu-kun. Ah cinta muda~" Takuma berkata lagi dengan sedikit terkejut begitu dia melihat Kiryu-kun yang menunggangi kuda secara berdampingan dengan gadis Potter, dia terkejut jika Kiryu-kun bisa bertindak sipil terhadap orang lain selain Yuuki-chan dan Ketua Cross.

Namun keterkejutannya harus berakhir begitu dia merasakan suhu ruang kerja Kaname menurun. Takuma menelan ludah nya gugup.

"Aha ha sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan membaca manga saja. Sampai jumpa Kaname" Takuma berkata dengan gugup sambil mencoba keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Kaname yang saat ini sedang marah, walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Takuma" Takuma berhenti begitu dia mendengar Kaname memanggilnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata patuh.

* * *

Mendengar dari Takuma jika Kiryu sedang berada didekat Hazel membuat Kaname marah dan dia tidak sengaja membuat suhu ruang kerjanya menurun, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus marah karena Hazel bergaul dengan Kiryu. Apa mungkin karena itu Kiryu yang memang selalu membuatnya marah, tapi pikiran Hazel bergaul dengan pria lain walaupun bukan Kiryu juga membuatnya marah. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sifat posesifnya muncul jika berkaitan dengan Hazel, bahkan dengan Yuuki dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Dia harus cepat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, karena dia tidak bisa selalu kehilangan kendalinya setiap kali Hazel bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Aha ha sepertinya aku akan membaca manga saja. Sampai jumpa Kaname" Suara Takuma berkata dengan gugup membangunkannya dari pikirannya dan dapat dia lihat jika Takuma sedang mencoba keluar ruangan. Melihat itu membuat Kaname menyipitkan matanya.

"Takuma" Kaname berkata memanggil Takuma dengan nada dingin.

"Ya Kaname-sama" Kaname mendengar Takuma berkata patuh.

Untuk saat ini dia akan menyimpan masalah Hazel dibelakang pikirannyai, karena untuk sekarang dia harus cepat menyelesaikan dokumennya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau jika kamu bisa menunggangi kuda iblis itu" Hazel mendengar Yuuki berkata disampingnya.

Mereka telah selesai untuk kelas saai ini. Dia, Yuuki, dan Yori sedang berjalan menuju asrama mereka.

"Huh, kuda iblis?" Hazel bertanya bingung kepada Yuuki.

"Itu kuda hitam yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada Lily" Hazel mendengar Yuuki menjelaskan. Hazel yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa dinamakan kuda iblis" Hazel bertanya geli.

"Karena kuda hitam itu lebih meyeramkan dari pada Lily pada saat orang lain mendekatinya" Hazel mendengar Yori mengatakan dengan tenang.

"Namanya Orion, Kiryu-kun mengatakannya padaku" Hazel berkata kepada kedua temannya.

"Kalau dipikir Hazel,kamu mulai akrab dengan Kiryu" Hazel mendengar Yori mengatakan sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Ah tidak, kami hanya sama-sama menyukai berkuda itu saja" Hazel menjelaskan kepada Yori.

"Yuuki?" Hazel menambahkan karena melihat Yuuki yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Yuuki" Hazel mendengar Yori bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Ah tidak ada hehe" Yuuki berkata tertawa kecil sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya merasa bingung.

"Apa kamu yakin" Hazel mendengar Yori berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Ya" Yuuki berkata sambil tersenyum singkat. Hazel yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Yuuki bingung.

"Ah aku harus mencari Zero untuk memulai tugas Perfect kami. Bye Yori, Bye Hazel" Yuuki menambahkan sambil berlari menjauh.

"Ada apa dengannya" Hazel bertanya bingung kepada Yori.

"Aku tidak tau" Hazel mendengar jawaban Yori yang sama bingungnya.

* * *

Yuuki berlari menjauh dari kedua temannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi pikiran Hazel dan Zero yang semakin dekat membuat dia merasa aneh. Karena dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Zero akan menjadi sipil dengan gadis lain, tapi tadi pada saat kelas berkuda berlangsung dia melihat jika Hazel dan Zero mengobrol akrab dan itu membuat dadanya sakit dan bingung.

 _'Apa yang terjadi denganku'_ Yuuki berpikir, karena tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Dan dia juga merasa aneh karena cemburu kedekatan Hazel dan Zero. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh cemburu karena teman-temannya menjadi akrab kan.

"Ada apa denganmu" Suara Zero yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Yuuki keluar dari pikirannya.

"Zero!. Kamu tidak harus mengejutkanku seperti itu" Yuuki berkata memarahi Zero. Dan dapat Yuuki lihat jika Zero mendengus kecil.

"Ada apa denganmu, aku melihat mu berlari tadi" Yuuki mendengar Zero kembali bertanya padanya.

"Zero" Yuuki memanggi nama Zero dengan nada bertanya.

"Hm" Yuuki mendengar Zero menanggapinya.

"Kamu dan Hazel..-" Yuuki mulai namun dia tidak sanggup untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Apa?" Yuuki mendengar Zero bertanya bingung disampingnya.

"Ah tidak ada hehe" Yuuki berkata dengan gugup.

"Gadis aneh" Yuuki mendengar Zero mengatakan. Mendengar itu membuat Yuuki cemberut kecil.

"Ayo kita mulai tugas perfect kita" Yuuki berkata berlari menjauh dari Zero.

* * *

Zero yang melihat Yuuki yang berlari menjauh darinya membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya" Zero bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak biasanya Yuuki seperti ini. Mengabaikan sikap Yuuki yang aneh saat ini, Zero pun berjalan menyusul Yuuki.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari valentine, Hazel dan Yori menemani Yuuki yang menjalani tugas perfectnya, awalnya mereka ingin pergi kekantin sekolah mengingat ini jam makan siang namun ternyata para fans kelas malam yang berniat memberi coklat lebih awal membuat mereka tidak bisa makan siang.

Dan Hazel dapat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya para fans kelas malam dalam menyambut hari Valentine.

 _'Apakah gadis itu benar-benar memanjat tembok'_ Hazel berpikir sambil melongo ditempat melihat bagaimana nekatnya gadis penggemar kelas malam.

"Mereka menakutkan" Suara Yori terdengar disampingnya. Hazel yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hazel dan Yori memang tidak jauh dari lokasi Yuuki saat ini yang mencoba menghalangi para fans.

"Ah Kiryu sudah datang dia seperti sorang ksatria" Yori menambahkan. Hazel yang mendengar itu kembali melihat dimana arah Yori melihat dan dapat Hazel lihat jika saat ini Zero sedang menangkap gadis yang tadi mencoba untuk memanjat tembok.

"Ya dia akan sempurna menjadi ksatria jika saja kita mengabaikan sikap nya sekarang" Hazel berkata dengan geli begitu melihat Zero yang berteriak pada fansgirls untuk menjauh.

"Ya" Hazel mendengar Yori berkata singkat dan dapat Hazel lihat jika Yori juga geli pada saat Kiryu meneriaki dan memarahi para fansgirls.

"Yori, Hazel maaf menunggu" Suara Yuuki yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan Zero yang berjalan di belakang Yuuki.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuki. Halo Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki sambil menyapa Kiryu.

"Kami sudah membawa makan siang untuk mu" Yori menambahkan. Mereka Hazel dan Yori memang sudah membeli makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Yuuki tadi karena jika menunggu Yuuki bukan hanya jam makan siang yang mungkin berakhir pada saat Yuuki selesai tapi mereka juga tidak akan sempat untuk makan.

"Apa kamu akan bergabung Kiryu-kun" Hazel bertanya kepada Kiryu.

"Kami membeli cukup makanan untuk kita ber empat" Hazel menambahkan dengan nada memaksa karena melihat jika Kiryu yang akan menolak tawaran makan siang bersama.

"Baiklah" Hazel tersenyum mendengar Kiryu menerima tawaran. Dia tidak melihat jika saat ini Yuuki sedang menatapnya pada saat dia tersenyum pada Kiryu.

"Baiklah mari kita mencari tempat duduk" Yuuki mengatakan dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Zero dan berlari menjauh. Hazel dan Yori yang melihat itu hanya bisa saling memberikan tatapan bingung, mereka pun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Yuuki tadi, karena memang Yuuki yang selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal.

* * *

"Yuuki berhenti menarik tanganku" Zero berkata kepada Yuuki yang masih menarik tangannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di lapangan terbuka yang tidak terkena sinar matahari siang karena area ini terdapat pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi.

"Oh hehe maaf Zero" Zero mendengar Yuuki berkata meminta maaf sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Ah bagaimana disini saja" Zero mendengar gadis Potter mengatakan dari sebelahnya, dan melihat jika gadis Potter dan gadis Wakaba sudah berhasil menyusul dia dan Yuuki yang berlari terlebih dahulu.

Mereka pun duduk untuk memulai makan siang. Zero dapat melihat jika saat ini gadis Potter mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya dan gadis Wakaba disamping gadis Potter serta Yuuki yang duduk disamping gadis Wakaba dan dirinya sendiri yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yuuki.(mereka duduk secara melingkar)

"Ini" Zero mendengar suara dari sampingnya dan melihat jika gadis Potter menawarkan makan siang padanya

"Terima Kasih" Zero berkata sambil mengambil makanan yang ditawarkan.

"Ini Yuuki" Zero mendengar suara gadis Wakaba menawarkan makan siang kepada Yuuki.

"Terima Kasih Yori-chan" Zero mendengar Yuuki berkata kepada gadis Wakaba.

Mereka pun memulai makan siang yang sesekali diselingi dengan pembicaraan ringan. Walaupun dia hanya terlibat berbicara dengan Yuuki dan sekali-kali gadis Potter. Dia dan gadis potter saat ini sedang asyik berbicara masalah Orion dan Lily dan kadang akan diselingi topik acak, mereka terus asyik berbicara dan tidak sadar jika ada yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan sedih.

* * *

"Yori, Hazel maaf menunggu" Yuuki berkata sambil berlari menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang menunggunya. Dan Yuuki juga merasa jika Zero sedang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuki. Halo Kiryu-kun" Yuuki mendengar Hazel berkata kepadanya dan menyapa Zero.

"Kami sudah membawa makan siang untuk mu" Yuuki mendengar Yori menambahkan.

Awalnya mereka ingin makan siang di kantin sekolah, tapi Yuuki ingat jika hari ini adalah hari Valentine dan itu berarti dia harus bertugas awal mengingat kejadian ini selalu terjadi setiap tahun.

Yuuki pun meminta ijin kepada kedua temannya untuk pergi melaksanakan tugas perfect nya tapi mengingat ini jam makan siang, Yuuki merasa jika dia tidak akan sempat untuk makan siang nanti, namun kedua temannya memutuskan untuk menunggunya dan ingin makan siang bersama. Yuuki yang mendengar itu membuat terharu.

 _'Ah~ senangnya punya teman yang setia'_ Yuuki berpikir mengingat kejadian tadi

"Apa kamu akan bergabung Kiryu-kun" Suara Hazel yang bertanya kepada Zero membangunkan Yuuki dari pikirannya.

"Kami membeli cukup makanan untuk kita ber empat" Yuuki mendengar Hazel menambahkan karena melihat jika Zero akan menolak tawaran makan siang bersama.

"Baiklah" Yuuki yang mendengar jawaban Zero hanya bisa terkejut, karena biasanya Zero tidak pernah menerima ajakan makan siang dari orang lain selain dirinya, dan dapat Yuuki lihat jika Hazel tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zero. Yuuki yang melihat itu kembali membuat dadanya sakit.

"Baiklah mari kita mencari tempat duduk" Yuuki berkata sambil menarik Zero menjauh dari Hazel. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia tidak suka melihat interaksi antara Zero dan Hazel tadi.

"Yuuki berhenti menarik tanganku" Yuuki mendengar Zero berkata. Dia tidak sadar jika dia masih menarik tangan Zero, dia pun berhenti berlari dan melihat jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di lapangan terbuka yang tidak terkena sinar matahari siang karena area ini terdapat pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi.

"Oh hehe maaf Zero"Yuuki berkata kepada Zero sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Ah bagaimana disini saja" Yuuki mendengar suara Hazel dan dapat dilihat jika Hazel dan Yori berhasil menyusul dia dan Zero. Melihat itu membuat Yuuki tidak enak karena berlari terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sudah menunggunya tadi.

Mereka pun duduk untuk memulai makan siang. Yuuki dapat melihat jika Hazel saat ini sedang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Zero, Yuuki pun segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Zero yang belum diambil dan dia merasa jika Yori mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya dan Hazel.(mereka duduk secara melingkar)

"Ini" Yuuki mendengar Hazel berkata kepada Zero sambil menawarkan makan siang pada Zero.

"Terima Kasih" Yuuki mendengar Zero berkata kepada Hazel sambil mengambil makanan yang ditawarkan.

"Ini Yuuki" Suara Yori yang memanggilnya namanya membuat Yuuki menoleh kepada Yori dan melihat jika Yori juga sedang menawarkan makan siang padanya.

"Terima Kasih Yori-chan" Yuuki berkata kepada Yori.

Mereka pun memulai makan siang yang sesekali diselingi dengan pembicaraan ringan. Dia saat ini sedang asyik berbicara dengan Yori. Walaupun dia melirik sedikit kearah Zero dan Hazel, dan dia dapat melihat bagaimana mereka sedang asyik berbicara. Yuuki yang melihat itu hanya menatap sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Hazel dan Zero yang menjadi akrab.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Yuuki?" Suara Yori yang bertanya padanya membuatnya kaget.

"Ah ya aku baik-baik saja hehe" Yuuki berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yori.

"Mereka terlihat akrab" Yori berkata sambil melihat kearah Hazel dan Zero.

"Ya" Yuuki berkata dengan tenang, tidak sadar jika saat ini Yori sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Ah ya aku hampir lupa. Ini untuk kalian" Suara Hazel berkata tiba-tiba dan Yuuki melihat jika Hazel memberikan bola coklat padanya.

"Eh?" Yuuki bertanya melihat Hazel dengan bingung.

"Hari ini kan hari valentine yang berarti hari kasih sayang, yang berarti kita bisa memberikan cokelat kepada siapa saja baik adik, teman, atau saudara" Yuuki mendengar Hazel menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menyerahkan bola cokelat kepada Yori dan Zero.

"Terima Kasih Hazel-chan" Yuuki berkata sambil memberikan tersenyum lebar kepada Hazel.

"Terima Kasih" Yuuki mendengar suara Yori yang juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hazel. Dan Yuuki juga bisa melihat jika Zero menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Hazel sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang sambil asyik berbicara hingga bel pergantian berbunyi. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi kembali kekelas.

* * *

Hazel saat ini sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, dia baru saja tiba disekolah, dia tadi pulang kerumah untuk mengunjungi Andy dan memeriksa Teddy, karena hari ini hari valentine Hazel meminta jin kepada Ketua Cross untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Dia senang Ketua Cross menyetujuinya walaupun Ketua mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa kehilangan kelas besok. Itulah kenapa dia baru saja kembali yang memang sudah lewat jam malam bagi siswa kelas hari, dia berencana pergi keruang Kepala Sekolah untuk melapor kepada Ketua Cross.

Hazel terus berjalan namun terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit. Hazel pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruang kelas dimana suara itu berasal. Begitu dia membuka pintu kelas, dia terkejut melihat Kiryu-kun yang sedang menahan sakit.

Hazel pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan Kiryu-kun.

"Kiryu-kun apa kamu baik-baik saja" Hazel berkata sambil memeriksa Zero.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan panggil Kepala Sekolah" Hazel menambahkan karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Zero. Hazel pun berdiri untuk berlari memanggil Ketua Cross, namun belum sempat dia berlari tubuh Hazel dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kiryu.

"Kiryu-kun?" Hazel bertanya dengan bingung. Namun tidak sedetik kemudian Hazel bisa merasakan lidah Kiryu yang menjilat lehernya. Hazel pun terkejut dibuatnya, namun ternyata tidak hanya sampai disitu karena sedetik kemudian Hazel bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus lehernya.

* * *

"Sampai kapan Kiryu akan berada di Kelas hari , Kaien" Kaname berkata kepad Kaien. Saat ini dia sedang berada diruang Kepala Sekolah untuk membahas masalah Zero Kiryu dan statusnya sebagai vampir Leve-D.

"Kamu tau bagaimana reaksi Zero jika saya memindahkannya ke kelas malam" Kaname mendengar Kaien berkata.

"Zero akan menjadi bahaya bagi Yuuki dan siswa Kelas hari lainnya" Kaname mengatakan dengan tenang. Walaupun dalam pikirannya dia hanya ingin menjauhkan Zero dari Hazel.

"Zero bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Kaname-kun" Kaname mendengar Kaien berkata.

"Tapi sampai kapan, kamu pun tahu jika Kiryu hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Dia akan jatuh ke Level-E Kaien, setidaknya kamu harus mengerti" Kaname menambahkan dengan nada kesal.

"Setidaknya di kelas-" Kaname menambahkan namun dia terhenti begitu dia mencium aroma darah yang tumpah.

"Ada darah yang tumpah" Kaname berkata melihat Kaien dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sedetik kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan Kaien untuk mencari sumber dari darah yang tumpah.

* * *

"Kiryu-kun, itu sudah cukup" Hazel berkata sambil mencoba menyadarkan Zero. Tidak beberapa lama dia pun merasakan tubuh Zero yang menjauh. Karena hilangnya tubuh Zero tiba-tiba dari belakangnya membuat Hazel jatuh terduduk, Hazel merasa sedikit pusing karena kehilangan darah.

"Po-potter a-aku" Hazel mendengar suara Zero yang ketakutan. Hazel yang mendengar itu pun menoleh untuk melihat Zero, dan dapat Hazel lihat jika saat ini Zero menatapnya bersalah dan sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa" Hazel berkata berusaha menenangkan Zero. Hazel dapat melihat jika saat ini Zero menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Hazel menambahkan sambil tersenyum menenangkan kepada Zero.

Brak

Hazel terkejut mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar, Hazel pun berbalik untuk melihat dan dapat dia lihat jika saat ini Kaname-senpai sedang berdiri di pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka dengan matanya merah.

"Ka-kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata dengan terkejut. Hazel juga melihat jika Kaname-senpai berjalan mendekat. Hazel juga merasa jika akan ada seseorang yang mendekat lagi dan melihat jika itu Ketua Cross yang baru saja tiba.

"Akhirnya kamu menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya Kiryu-kun. Apakah darah Hazel begitu lezat hingga membuat Hazel tidak mampu berdiri" Hazel mendengar suara dengan nada dingin dari Kaname-senpai.

"Kuran" Hazel juga bisa mendengar suara Zero dan hazel dapat merasakan kebencian Zero pada saat mengatakan nama Kaname-senpai.

"Kamu berani menunjukkan taringmu padaku, seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat ini" Hazel terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaname-senpai. Hazel pun langsung berdiri di depan Zero dan menghadap Kaname-senpai untuk melindungi Zero. Hazel juga tidak sadar jika saat ini matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah karena marah mendengar perkataan Kaname-senpai tadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti temanku Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata dengan nada menantang.

"Hazel kamu-" Hazel mendengar Kaname –senpai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelum Kaname-senpai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kembali jatuh terduduk, namun sebelum benar-benar jatuh dia merasakan jika tubuhnya saat ini sedang terangkat dari tanah. Hazel pun melihat jika saat ini Kaname –senpai sedang menggendong tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membawa Hazel ke ruang kesehatan, kamu yang akan mengurus masalah ini Kaien" Hazel mendengar Kaname-senpai berkata sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dan membawa tubuhnya yang saat ini masih dalam gendongan Kaname-senpai. Hazel pun kembali melihat kearah ruang kelas dan dapat melihat jika saat ini Ketua Cross sedang berjalan mendekati Kiryu-kun.

 _'Apa yang baru saja terjadi'_ Hanya itu yang bisa ada dalam pikiran Hazel saat ini.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** makasih atas review nya ^^ , Ini sudah lanjut kok.

 **Kagami Tania** **:** Author senang jika Kagami-san suka fanfict nya, ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^ .

 **Fiona746** **:** iya ini sudah lanjut kok, author juga senang jika Fio(bolehkan author manggil gitu) suka dengan fanfictnya, dan author pasti akan semangat nulis jika fanfict ini banyak yang baca hehe. makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing :** Kana/Hazel(Fem!Harry)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 4~

.

.

Saat ini Hazel dan Kaname sedang berada diruang kesehatan, Kaname sedang mebalut leher Hazel yang memiliki bekas gigitan dari Zero tadi dalam diam. Baik Kaname dan Hazel belum ada yang berbicara apapun, bahkan selama perjalanan tadi mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan keheningan yang tegang.

Hazel merasa jika Kaname-senpai saat ini masih marah tentang kejadian tadi."Uhm Ka-"

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Hazel" Kaname berkata memotong perkataan Hazel.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata tanpa melihat Kaname.

Kaname melihat jika saa ini Hazel sedang menghindari untuk melihatnya, dan itu membuat nya marah. Kaname pun mencengkram dagu Hazel, memaksa Hazel untuk melihatnya.

"Kamu harus menatap lawan bicara mu Hazel. Sekali lagi aku bertanya apa kamu baik baik saja" Kaname berkata melihat langsung ke mata Hazel.

Hazel yang melihat apa yang Kaname lakukan pun menepis tangan Kaname dengan kasar.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata sambil menatap tajam Kaname.

"Begitu Kasar" Kaname berkata dengan nada dingin sambil terus menatap Hazel.

"A-aku, maaf Kaname-senpai. Aku hanya tidak tau apa yang baru saja ku lakukan" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Kaname dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Ah Aku mengerti Hazel, tadi itu pasti pengalaman yang paling menakutkan untukmu, setelah semua ini pasti pertama kalinya kamu digigit oleh vampir" Kaname berkata lembut. Hazel bisa mendengar nada Kaname yang berbeda dengan nada dingin yang dia gunakan tadi.

' _Tidak, jika kamu sudah dikejar dan diburu Voldemort serta para DE tiap tahun membuat pengalaman tadi seperti bukan apa-apa, walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku digigit vampir, tapi itu buka pertama kalinya aku melihat vampir'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati mengingat Voldemort yang memang memiliki vampir di jajaran pengikut nya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan keras-keras kepada Kaname-senpai.

"Ah ya" Hazel berkata pelan kepada Kaname.

"Hm" Kaname bersenandung kecil mendengar perkataan Hazel.

"Tapi sepertinya itu bukan pengalaman menakutkan bagimu Hazel mengingat bagaimana kamu membela Kiryu-kun tadi" Kaname menambahkan dengan nada tenang walaupun di dalam dia sedang menahan rasa cemburu nya serta amarah nya.

Hazel yang bisa merasakan jika saat ini Kaname sedang menahan marah pun menjadi tegang sambil menatap pintu berharap ada seseorang yang akan datang.

"Katakan padaku Hazel, apa hubunganmu dengan Kiryu-kun, sepertinya kalian begitu dekat" Kaname melanjutkan sambil kembali menangkup dagu Hazel hingga membuat Hazel melihat langsung padanya.

"Kami hanya berteman Kaname-senpai dan aku rasa itu bukan masalah Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata tenang menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

"Ah. tapi kamu salah Hazel karena ini adalah masalah ku. Mulai sekarang aku ingin kamu menjauh dari Kiryu-kun, dia berbahaya Hazel dan aku tidak ingin kamu terluka" Kaname berkata dengan nada lembut di bagian akhir kalimatnya menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

"Dia tidak berbahaya Kaname-senpai, Kiryu-kun adalah teman ku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan teman ku sendiri. Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kaname-senpai tidak berhak mengatur dengan siapa aku ingin berteman" Hazel mendesis kepada Kaname-senpai.

Kaname hanya terus menatap Hazel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengerti, kembalilah ke asrama mu Hazel, kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok" Kaname berkata sambil melepaskan dagu Hazel dan membantu Hazel berdiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan pergi ke luar ruang kesehatan.

* * *

Kaname terus menatap sampai Hazel menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kaname-kun, dimana Hazel?" Suara Ketua yang baru saja datang terdengar bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Aku menyuruh nya untuk kembali ke Asrama untuk beristirahat" Kaname berkata kepada Ketua.

"Ah ya dia pasti memang butuh istirahat" Ketua berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Kiryu-kun Ketua. Bukankah lebih bagus jika dia dipindahkan ke Kelas Malam" Kaname berkata kepada Ketua.

"Aku akan memikirkannya Kaname-kun. Bagaimana jika melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok" Ketua berkata kepada Kaname.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku permisi dulu. Karena aku harus kembali ke kelas dan menenangkan Kelas Malam lainnya yang pasti sedang panik karena mencium aroma darah" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ah Oh ya , selamat malam Kaname-kun" Ketua berkata sambil melihat Kaname yang mulai menjauh.

"Yuuki itu tidak baik untuk menguping. Kamu harus senang karena Kaname-kun membiarkanmu" Ketua berkata kepada sosok yang dari tadi bersembunyi di dekat nya.

Yuuki pun keluar dari persembunyian nya dan menatap Ketua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ketua, apakah itu benar?. Maksudku Zero di-dia.." Yuuki berkata tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya Yuuki" Ketua berkata singkat sambil melihat Yuuki sedih.

"Ta-tapi Ba-bagaimana" Yuuki bertanya sambil terus melihat Ketua.

"Zero digigit di hari yang sama orangtuanya terbunuh" Ketua berkata dengan sedih mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ja-jadi itulah kenapa Zero begitu membenci vampir" Yuuki berkata sambil mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Ketua. Zero akan menderita jika dia di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Yuuki menambahkan sambil melihat Ketua.

"Aku tahu tapi saat ini aku juga harus memikirkan murid-murid kelas hari yang lain" Ketua berkata menyesal.

"Tidak. Aku akan berbicara kepada Kaname-senpai, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus di lakukan tanpa harus memindahkan Zero ke kelas malam" Yuuki berkata dengan yakin.

"Yuuki. Kaname-kun adalah yang menyarankan jika Zero di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Ketua berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Ta-tapi. Aku harus berbicara dengan Hazel, dia pasti mampu menjelaskan kepada Kaname-senpai" Yuuki berkata sambil berlari menjauh dari Ketua untuk menemui Hazel.

Ketua melihat kepergian Yuuki dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Ya, aku harap juga begitu Yuuki'_ Ketua berkata dalam hati berharap jika Hazel memang bisa mencegah kepindahan Zeo ke kelas malam

* * *

Hazel saat ini sedang berada di kamar asramanya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti perban yang ada di leher nya. Dia saat ini sedang mengeringkan rambut nya dengan handuk sebelum pergi tidur.

Tok Tok

Suara pintu kamar nya yang sedang di ketuk orang.

Hazel yang mendengar itu pun melemparkan handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke arah kursi samping tempat tidur dan berjalan membuka pintu.

"Yuuki?" Hazel berkata bingung setelah melihat Yuuki yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Hazel. Bisa aku masuk" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat Hazel. Hazel yang melihat jika Yuuki sedang mode serius pun membiarkannya masuk.

"Masuklah" Hazel berkata membiarkan Yuuki masuk dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur yang kosong dan hazel pun mengambil tempat duduk di tempat tidur nya sendiri yang langsung menghadap Yuuki.

"Ada apa Yuuki" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki.

Hazel juga bisa melihat Yuuki yang saat ini sedang menatap lehernya yang tertutup perban.

"Apakah itu sakit" Yuuki bertanya sambil terus melihat leher Hazel yang tertutup perban.

Hazel yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Yuuki sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sadar memegang leher nya yang tertutupi perban.

"Kamu tau" Hazel berkata lembut kepada Yuuki.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Kaname-senpai katakan di ruang kesehatan" Yuuki berkta tanpa melihat Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya mendesah kecil.

"Tidak sakit, hanya sedikit menyengat saja" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Apa kamu membenci Zero sekarang" Yuuki berkata melihat mata Hazel.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membenci Zero" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Yuuki.

"Apa kamu takut pada Zero sekarang" Yuuki berkata kepada Hazel sambil terus menatap mata Hazel.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut pada Zero dan aku akan selalu menjadi temannya" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Yuuki.

"Dan bagaimana dengan mu Yuuki. Apa kamu takut pada Zero sekarang" Hazel menambahkan sambil terus menatap Yuuki.

"Tidak. Aku tidak" Yuuki berkata dengan nada tegas kepada Hazel.

"Terima Kasih Hazel. Tapi seharus nya aku yang berada di sana" Yuuki berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Tidak. Jika kamu berada di sana Zero akan membenci dirinya sendiri karena melukai mu Yuuki. Kamu adalah orang terdekat Zero" Hazel berkata dengan nada tegas kepada Yuuki.

"Apakah kamu sudah berbicara dengan Zero" Hazel menambahkan melihat Yuuki dengan lembut.

Hazel bisa melihat jika Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu harus berbicara dengan nya. Zero membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak bicara saat ini" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Kaname-senpai, dia ingin agar Zero di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Yuuki berkata memberitahu Hazel.

"Zero akan memilih membunuh diri nya sendiri daripada masuk ke kelas malam" Hazel berkata melihat Yuuki cemas. Seluruh sekolah tahu bagaimana kuat nya kebencian Zero terhadap kelas malam dan Hazel tahu di balik topeng tenang di wajah cantik mereka kelas malam juga sama-sama membenci Zero.

"A-aku ingin kamu membantuku berbicara kepada Kaname-senpai" Yuuki berkata melihat Hazel.

"Yuuki, kamu tau jika aku dan Kaname-senpai saja tidak pernah berbicara kecuali saling menyapa. Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang berbicara kepada Kaname-senpai karena dari yang aku lihat jika kamu dan Kaname-senpai cukup dekat" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki dengan bingung.

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Kaname-senpai nanti, tapi aku juga ingin kamu membantu ku. Kumohon Hazel, hanya kamu yang bisa ku mintai tolong" Yuuki berkata memohon kepada Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan akhirnya mendesah kekalahan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan mencoba berbicara kepada Kaname-senpai, namun aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Tapi untuk sekarang kamu pergi menemui Zero dan berbicara dengannya" Hazel menambahkan melihat Yuuki.

"Terima Kasih Hazel. Terima Kasih" Yuuki berkata sambil menundukkan kepala nya ber ulang-ulang tanda terima kasih.

"Yuuki. Temui Zero" Hazel berkata mengingatkan Yuuki.

"Oh ya. Kalau begitu selamat malam Hazel" Yuuki berkata sambil meninggalkan kamar Hazel untuk menemui Zero.

Hazel yang melihat Yuuki sudah pergi hanya mendesah kecil dan memutuskan untuk tidur dan mempersiapkan mental untuk pembicaraan besok dengan Kaname-senpai yang Hazel yakin akan memakan waktu panjang.

* * *

"Baiklah tenang, Kaname-sama mengatakan jika kita harus tetap di kelas" Takuma berkata menenangkan kelas malam lainnya yang panik karena mencium aroma darah yang tumpah.

"Aroma nya begitu lezat" Shiki berkata sambil terus mengendus aroma darah yang mulai menghilang.

"Hmmm~ Aroma nya benar-benar lezat berbeda dari aroma darah biasa, benar kan Kain. Mari kita cari sumber dari aroma ini" Hanabusa berkata kepada sepupunya yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"Hana jangan membuat masalaha lagi. Kaname-sama berkata kita harus tetap di kelas, jadi sekarang duduk tenang. Kamu tidak ingin membuat Kaname-sama marah lagi kan" Kain berkata sambil menahan haus darah nya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Kaname-sama marah dan mendapat masalah" Hanabusa berkata dengan tegas kepada sepupunya.

"Cih, dan kata-kata itu berasal dari orang yang sering mendapat hukuman dari Kaname-sama" Ruka berkata angkuh kepada Hanabusa.

Hanabusa yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Ruka pun terpancing emosi nya " Kenapa Kamu-"

Srek

Suara pintu yang bergeser terbuka memotong perkataan Hanabusa.

"Kaname-sama" kelas malam berkata begitu melihat Kaname memasuki kelas.

"Terima Kasih Takuma" Kaname berkata kepada Takuma yang memang dia perintahkan untuk menjaga kelas malam lainnya pada saat dia pergi untuk bertemu Ketua tadi.

"Tidak masalah Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Kaname-sama siapa yang terluka tadi?. Aroma darah nya begitu berbeda dan hampir membuat kami semua hilang kendali" Takuma menambahkan sambil bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Berbeda ya" Kaname berkata kepada dirinya sendiri begitu mendengar apa yang Takuma katakan, dia tahu jika aroma darah Hazel berbeda dari aroma darah biasa yang hampir membuat dia kehilangan kendali pada diri nya sendiri dan dia tidak terkejut jika kelas malam lainnya juga hampir kehilangan kendali mereka.

"Siapa yang terluka tadi Kaname-sama" Kali ini Ruka yang bertanya.

"Semua nya sudah beres, kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi. sekarang bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda" Kaname berkata sambil melihat sensei yang dari tadi diam tidak bersuara.

"Baiklah Kaname-sama" Kelas malam dan sensei berkata secara bersamaan.

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti tadi. Walaupun begitu Kaname tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang sensei jelaskan di depan karena Kaname masih ingat tentang percakapan antara dia dan Hazel tadi, dan Kaname tidak sabar untuk pembicaraan yang akan terjadi besok.

Kaname juga mengingat bagaimana mata Hazel berubah menjadi merah pada saat dia membela Kiryu, mengingat itu membuat Kaname menyipitkan matanya dan tanpa sadar membuat aura di sekitar turun beberapa derajat.

Kelas malam yang merasakan itu hanya meneguk ludah mereka gugup dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Kaname-sama mereka untuk marah lebih lanjut lagi.

' _Haaah~ ini akan menjadi malam yang menegangkan'_ Takuma berpikir merasakan aura di sekitar Kaname semakin buruk dan aura gugup yang di pancarkan Kelas malam yang lain serta sensei mereka.

* * *

' _Mereka tidak masuk'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah kursi Zero dan Yuuki yang kosong. Saat ini Hazel sedang berada di kelas dan ini sudah pelajaran ke dua namun baik Yuuki dan Zero tidak terlihat semenjak pelajaran pertama tadi.

Srek

Suara pintu yang bergeser terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Hazel.

"Ah maaf mengganggu sensei, tapi saya perlu Potter-san untuk ikut saya ke ruangan saya" Kepala Sekolah berkata kepada sensei yang mengajar. Mendengar apa yang Kepala Sekolah katakan membuat sensei dan anak-anak di kelas melihat Hazel dengan bingung. Hazel yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian pun bergeser gugup di tempat duduknya.

"Ah ya tentu saja Kepala Sekolah" Sensei berkata mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Kelpala Sekolah yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Potter-san kamu boleh keluar mengikuti Kepala Sekolah" Sensei berkata menambahkan sambil melihat kembali ke arah Hazel.

"Ah eh, baiklah sensei" Hazel berkata sambil berjalan ke arah Kepala Sekolah.

"Kalau begitu maaf untuk memotong pelajaran kalian Sensei" Kepala Sekolah berkata sambil berjalan ke luara ruangan.

"Maaf untuk memotong kelas sensei" Hazel berkata meminta maaf sebelum pergi mengejar Kepala Sekolah yang memang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Sensei yang melihat pintu kelas kembali tertutup pun memusatkan kembali perhatiannya kepada murid-murid nya yang tersisa.

"Jadi sampai dimana kita tadi" Sensei berkata kepada murid-muridnya.

Dan dapat di dengar suara erangan kecewa dari murid-murid begitu mendengar apa yang sensei katakan.

' _Apa yang aku lewatkan'_ Yori berkata dalam hati. Pertama Zero dan Yuuki yang tidak masuk kelas dan sekarang Hazel yang di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

* * *

Hazel berjalan mengikuti Kepala Sekolah dalam diam, dia sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk pembicaraan panjang nanti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kiryu-kun, Kepala Sekolah" Hazel berkata bertanya kepada Kepala sekolah yang saat ini sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depan nya.

"Ah Zero-kun baik-baik saja Potter-san" Kepala sekolah berkata kepada Hazel.

"Hanya memanggil saya Hazel, Kepala Sekolah" Hazel berkata kepada Kepala Sekolah sambil terus mengikuti kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa memanggil saya Ketua Cross atau Ketua saja, Hazel-chan" Kepala sekolah berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Ah eh ya Ketua" Hazel berkata dengan canggung.

"Yuuki menemui saya semalam Ketua" Hazel menambahkan dengan nada tenang.

"Apa ada cara agar Kiryu-kun tidak di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Hazel berkata lagi karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Ketua.

"Itu akan sulit Hazel-chan, terutama ini Kaname-kun yang meminta agar Zero-kun di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Ketua berkata dengan nada sedih kepada Hazel.

"Dan kenapa jika Kaname-senpai yang meminta, Ketua" Hazel bertanya melihat Ketua bingung.

"Ah kita akan membicarakan itu nanti" Ketua berkata sambil terus berjalan.

"Nah disini kita. Silahkan masuk Hazel-chan" Ketua menambahkan sambil membuka pintu ruangan nya. Hazel yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena tidak terasa jika mereka sudah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Hazel pun memutuskan untuk masuk mengikuti Ketua yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan mengambil kursi Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata lagi setelah duduk di kursi miliknya.

* * *

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, Hazel bisa melihat jika Kaname-senpai sudah menunggu di ruang Kepala Sekolah dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia.

Hazel pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi yang berada di sebelah Kaname-senpai.

"Halo Hazel, bagaimana kabar mu?" Kaname berkata menyapa Hazel setelah melihat Hazel mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Halo Kaname-senpai. Aku baik-baik saja" Hazel berkata setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Kaname-senpai.

"Hm. Aku bisa melihat" Kaname berkata sambil melihat leher Hazel yang sudah tidak tertutupi perban.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana kita mulai saja" Ketua berkata kepada Hazel dan Kaname.

"Err Ketua sebenarnya kenapa saya di panggil kemari" Hazel bertanya bingung kepada Ketua karena dia memang tidak mengetahui kenapa dia di panggil oleh Kepala sekolah.

"Nah itu, sebenarnya Kaname-kun dan saya ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian semalam" Ketua berkata melihat Hazel dengan pandangan serius.

"Hazel apa ada yang tidak kamu ceritakan tentang dirimu" Kaname berkata kepada Hazel.

"Maksud Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata melihat Kaname dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Mata mu Hazel, semalam mata mu berubah menjadi merah. Apa ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan Hazel" Kaname berkata sambil melihat Hazel.

Hazel yang mendengar apa yang Kaname-senpai katakan menjadi tegang dan dia juga bisa merasakan tatapan Ketua yang diarahkan pada nya.

"A-aku-" Hazel memulai namun tidak mampu melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa kamu seorang vampir Hazel" Kaname berkata lagi sambil terus menatap Hazel.

Hazel yang merasa terintimidasi dengan aura Kaname-senpai yang di keluarkan pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hazel-chan katakan saja" Ketua menambahkan karena melihat Hazel yang terintimidasi dengan aura Kaname.

Hazel yang mendengar apa yang Ketua katakan pun akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum di hembuskan secara perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup nya.

"Ya, tapi juga tidak" Hazel berkata pelan.

"Eh! Apa maksudnya kamu vampir tapi juga tidak?" Ketua bertanya dengan heran kepada Hazel.

Hazel juga merasakan tatapan Kaname-senpai yang di arahkan padanya.

"Ibu ku adalah keturunan vampir darahmurni yang menikah dengan manusia"Hazel menjelaskan.

' _Nah setidaknya yang aku tau ayah ku James Potter adalah manusia jika tidak di hitung dengan sihir yang dia miliki'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati.

"Ah~. Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu" Ketua berkata dengan bingung kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah. Ini adalah penemuan yang menarik" Kaname berkata sambil melihat Hazel dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jadi Hazel-cha apakah kamu pernah merasa haus darah" Ketua bertaya kepada Hazel.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan haus darah" Hazel berkata menjawab pertanyaan Ketua.

"Namun mata mu berubah menjadi merah tadi malam" Kaname berkata melihat Hazel bingung.

"Ah ya, itu aku hanya kekurangan darah, jika aku kekurangan darah atau jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi ku seperti tadi malam maka mata ku memang akan berubah menjadi merah" Hazel berkata menjawab pertanyaan Kaname.

"Kamu kekurangan darah. Apakah itu tidak membuatmu menjadi haus darah atau menginginkan darah" Kaname berkata bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Ah mungkin ya aku menginnginkan darah tapi itu tidak membuat ku haus darah, biasanya akan beberapa hari juga sudah tidak apa-apa" Hazel berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun baik Kaname dan Ketua, keduanya bisa mendengar apa yang Hazel katakan

"Hm. Tapi kelihatannya penyembuhan mu juga cepat" Kaname berkata sambil melihat leher Hazel yang sudah sembuh dan tidak memiliki bekas apapun.

"Ah ya" Hazel berkata sambil mengusap leher nya yang tadi malam terluka tanpa sadar.

"Apakah kamu memiliki kemampuan lain Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata sambil melihat Hazel dengan semangat.

"Eh?" Hazel melihat Ketua dengan bingung.

"Karena kamu keturunan vampir darahmurni walaupun hanya memiliki setengah dari keturunan vampir mu. Apakah kamu memiliki kekuatan yang diturunkan dari ibu mu untukmu Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata lagi menjelaskan kepada Hazel.

"Seperti misalnya kekuatan telekinesis yang dimiliki Kaname-kun" Ketua menambahkan.

Hazel yang mendengar itu pun melihat Kaname bingung memina penjelasan lebih.

Kaname yang melihat Hazel sedang menatap nya bingung pun akhirnya meberi contoh dengan mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku milik Ketua dengan kekuatan nya.

"Ah ya" Hazel berkata sambil melayangkan sebuah buku yang di pegang Kaname ke tangan nya sendiri.

 _'nah mereka tidak perlu tau jika aku menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat'_ Hazel berkata sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

Ketua dan Kaname hanya bisa menatap Hazel terkejut pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Wow Hazel-chan saya tidak tau jika kamu memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Kaname-kun" Ketua berkata masih sedikit terkejut.

"Apakah kamu juga bisa berubah menjadi hewan Hazel-chan. Karena biasanya ada vampir yang berubah menjadi kelelawar" Ketua menambahkan melihat Hazel dengan pandangan bersemangat.

 _'Ok, mungkin hanya memberitahu mereka agar tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi untuk ke depannya'_ Hazel berpikir sambil merenung sebentar.

"Ah ya aku bisa Ketua, tapi mungkin bukan sebagai kelelawar" Hazel berkata dengan nada ragu.

"Baiklah bisa kamu perlihatkan kepada kami" Ketua berkata dengan semangat.

"Baiklah" Hazel berkata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berubah.

Ketua dan Kaname yang melihat perubahan Hazel hanya bisa terkejut. Pasal nya di tempat Hazel duduk saat ini adalah seekor burung phoenix dengan bulu bewarna merah se merah darah sama dengan warna rambut yang di miliki Hazel dan mata bewarna hijau terang yang saat ini sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan intens.

Hazel pun memutuskan untuk terbang mengelilingi ruang Kepala Sekolah sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

"Wow, saya tidak berpikir jika akhirnya saya bisa melihat seekor burung yang selalu di anggap mitos dan dongeng" Ketua berkata sambil menatap Hazel takjub.

"Yah. Ini memang menarik" Kaname berkata sambil melihat Hazel dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan sedikit kagum.

"Ketua saya tidak harus dipindah ke kelas malam kan" Hazel bertanya gugup karena status nya sebagai setengah vampir sudah di ketahui dan dia tidak ingin untuk pindah ke kelas malam.

"Bagaimana Kaname-kun" Ketua berkata sambil menatap Kaname.

"Jika Hazel tidak memiliki haus darah maka dia tidak harus di pindahkan ke kelas malam, namun untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin agar Hazel menyimpan tablet darah" Kaname berkata kepada Ketua.

"Ah ya baiklah itu akan di atur" Ketua berkata kepada dirinya sendiri

"Err. Ketua" Hazel berkata memanggil Ketua dengan gugup.

"Ah ya haha, maaf Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata meminta maaf karena merasa ke gugupan Hazel.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya Ketua, dan saya mau bertanya. Jadi masalah Kiryu-kun bagaimana" Hazel berkata melihat Ketua.

"Ah ya, Kiryu-kun tidak akan jadi di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Ketua berkata sambil melihat ke arah Kaname.

"Ya, sesuai apa yang Ketua katakan tadi Kiryu-kun tidak akan jadi di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Kaname berkata dengan nada kosong.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kamu selalu memakai ini Hazel" Kaname menambahkan sambil menyerahkan Hazel kalung liontin dengan permata zamrud yang sudah memiliki perlindungan rune hunter untuk melindungi Hazel dari serangan vampir.

"Eh, Kaname-senpai?" Hazel berkata bingung karena Kaname-senpai menyerahkan kalung padanya, walaupun Hazel akui kalung itu begitu cantik dengan permata Zamrud, tapi bagi Hazel ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Terimalah Hazel, ini syarat dari ku agar Kiryu-kun tidak di pindahkan ke kelas malam" Kaname berkata kepada Hazel sambil mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Hazel dan memakai kan nya langsung di leher Hazel.

Hazel yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa duduk kaku menunggu Kaname-senpai selesai.

"Aku ingin kamu terus memakai nya dan jangan pernah melepaskan nya" Kaname berkata sambil berbisik di telinga Hazel.

"Kaname-senpai?" Hazel berkata bingung sambil meraba kalung yang saat ini menghiasi leher nya.

"Itu untuk perlindungan mu Hazel" Kaname berkata kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

Hazel hanya menatap Kaname dengan pandangan menyipit dan Hazel tidak bisa menolak karena ini adalah salah satu syarat yang Kaname tawarkan.

' _Lagian hanya memakai kalung kan selama ini bukan kalung kutukan maka tidak masalah'_ hazel berpikir sambil melihat kalung yang menghiasi leher nya.

Apa yang Hazel dan Ketua tidak tahu adalah selain rune hunter terdapat juga lambang keluarga Kuran yang menghiasi permata di kalung itu.

"Ah Eh terima Kasih Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata kepada Kaname.

"sama-sama Hazel" Kaname berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hazel.

"Nah jika masalah sudah selesai. Hazel-chan saya ingin kamu untuk menjadi perfect ke tiga bersama Yuuki-chan dan Zero-kun" Ketua berkata sambil memberikan Hazel senyum lebar.

"Bisakah saya menolak nya Ketua" Hazel berkata langsung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eeeeh! Kenapa kalau boleh saya tau" Ketua berkata bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Nah saya tidak ingin jam tidur saya berkurang" Hazel menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa mengatur jam tidur mu Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata melihat Hazel memohon.

"Kamu tidak kasian pada Yuuki-chan dan Zero-kun yang selalu mendapat penahanan akibat sering tidur di kelas dan itu karena berat nya tugas perfect yang hanya di lakukan oleh dua orang saja. Jika kamu bergabung saya yakin tugas perfect nya akan menjadi kurang berat karena dilakukan oleh tiga orang" Ketua berkata sambil memohon kepada Hazel.

"Saya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk bertugas sebagai perfect Ketua, karena saya bukan orang yang sabar untuk menghadapi para fans dari kelas malam" Hazel berkata menjelaskan kepada ketua.

"Zero-kun juga bukan orang yang sabar Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata sambil terus melihat memohon kepada Hazel.

Hazel yang melihat Ketua menatap nya memohon hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Baiklah Ketua, tapi saya harap anda tidak menyesali untuk membuat saya menjadi perfect" Hazel berkata memperingatkan Ketua.

"Tentu saja Hazel-chan. Dan ini lambang perfect mu" Ketua berkata sambil menyerahkan Hazel lambang perfect.

"Dan ini adalah Bloody Moon, ini merupakan senjata anti vampir. Apa kamu bisa menggunakannya Hazel-chan" Ketua menambahkan sambil menyerahkan Hazel senjata yang hampir mirip dengan senjata milik Zero, hanya perbedaan nya adalah jika senjata milik Zero bertuliskan Bloody Rose maka senjata yang dia serahkan pada Hazel bertuliskan Bloody Moon yang bewarna merah darah dan rantai bewarna merah.

"Err Ketua, anda tidak menyuruh saya untuk menembak para kelas malam kan" Hazel berkata melihat Ketua bingung.

"Tidak, Tidak Hazel-chan. Senjata ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja" Ketua berkata cepat setelah mendengar apa yang Hazel katakan.

"Baiklah" Hazel berkata ragu sambil mengambil lambang perfect dan senjata yang di tawarkan ketua.

Hazel pun memegang dengan ragu senjata yang ada di tangan nya.

"Kamu bisa menggunakannya Hazel-chan" Ketua berkata bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Ah ya saya bisa menggunakannya" Hazel berkata menjawab pertanyaan Ketua. Selama perang melawan Voldemort baik Hazel menggunakan senjata apa saja yang bisa digunakan, dari pisau yang Hermione gunakan, termasuk pistol yang sering Hazel gunakan selama perang. Jadi tidak heran jika Hazel menjadi ahli dalam menembak.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Mulai malam ini kamu bertugas sebagai perfect" Ketua berkata melihat Hazel dengan senyum lebar.

"Eerr baiklah Ketua" Hazel berkata gugup melihat tingkah ketua.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu karena masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan" Kaname berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Sampai jumpa Ketua, Hazel" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Kaname-kun/Kaname-senpai" Hazel dan Ketua berkata sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Ketua jika saya boleh tau, dimana Yuuki dan Kiryu-kun karena mereka tidak ikut pelajaran tadi" Hazel berkata setelah melihat Kaname pergi.

"Ah mereka baik-baik saja, nanti mereka akan datang ke tugas perfect mereka" Ketua berkata menjawab pertanyaan Hazel.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu Ketua" Hazel berkata sambil mnyembunyikan senjata nya.

"Ah ya sampai jumpa Hazel-chan" Kaien berkata sambil melihat kepergian Hazel.

"Tunggu! Itu berarti aku mempunyai dua orang putri yang lucu~ dan cantik~" Ketua berkata sambil menari di sekitar ruangan.

* * *

Hazel sedang berjalan menuju kembali ke kelas nya sambil sesekali megingat pembicaraan tadi.

' _Haaah~ ini semakin merepotkan'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati mengingat dirinya yang saat ini menjadi perfect sambil membuka pintu kelas nya.

"Hazel" Yori berkata memanggil Hazel begitu melihat Hazel memasukki kelas.

"Yori-chan" Hazel menyapa sambil berjalan ke arah Yori.

"Apa yang terjadi" Yori bertanya kepad Hazel dengan bingung.

"Ah ini" Hazel berkata sambil memperlihatkan lambang perfect baru nya.

"Selamat" Yori berkata sambil tersenyum geli pada Hazel.

Hazel yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa kamu menanyakan kenapa Yuuki dan Kiryu tidak masuk kepada Kepala Sekolah" Yori menambahkan sambil bertanya kepada Hazel.

"Ah ya, Ketua mengatakan jika mereka baik-baik saja" Hazel berkata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Tapi kata Ketua mereka akan muncul di tugas perfect nanti" Hazel menambahkan sambil melihat Yori.

"Hm baiklah, itu bagis jika mereka baik-baik saja" Yori berkata sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu pun membalas Yori dengan senyum milik nya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk pelajaran pun berbunyi dan Hazel pun berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduk nya untuk menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar.

' _mungkin waktunya ratu prankster kembali'_ Hazel berpikir sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Nah Hazel tidak mendapat gelar ratu prankster tanpa alasan dan itu biasanya sangat efektif untuk membungkam para fans nya.

* * *

Hazel saat ini sedang terburu-buru dia terlambat untuk tugas perfect di hari pertamanya, karena tadi sensei jam pelajaran terakhir tadi menyuruhnya untuk membantu membawa kan buku ke ruangan guru .

Priiiiiiiiiiiit~

Suara peluit Yuuki yang ditiup kencang sampai di telinga Hazel dan itu pertanda jika Yuuki sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Hazel pun mempercepat langkah nya hingga dia tiba di gerbang pergantian kelas yang biasa di lewati kelas malam untuk menuju ke gedung sekolah, Hazel juga dapat melihat para fans yang sudah berkumpul.

"Baiklah mundur tidak melewati garis" Yuuki berkata mengatur barisan fansgirl miliknya.

"Yuuki, Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata menyapa Yuuki dan Kiryu yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Hazel-chan. Eh! Kamu juga pefect" Yuuki berkata terkejut melihat lambang perfect di lengan Hazel.

"Ah Ya, Ketua tadi yang menyuruh ku" Hazel berkata menjelaskan kepada Yuuki.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kita memiliki tambahan perfect bukankah begitu Zero" Yuuki berkata senang melihat Hazel yang sebagai perfect sambil memanggil Zero yang terdiam dari tadi.

"Maaf" Zero berkata pelan melihat leher Hazel.

Hazel yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut tapi cepat memberikan Zero senyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah sekarang aku akan membantu Yuuki mengingat barisan milik Kiryu-kun selalu tenang" Hazel berkata kepada mereka sambil berjalan ke arah barisan yang biasanya Yuuki atur.

"Baiklah cukup! Tidak melewati garis dan berbaris dengan rapi" Hazel berkata kepada para fans.

"Siapa kamu pikir dirimu mengatur-ngatur kami" salah satu fans berkata kepada Hazel.

"Aku adalah perfect baru jadi aku harap kalian sedikit bekerja sama dengan para perfect" Hazel berkata tenang kepada para fans.

"Apa! Itu tidak adil"

"Ya, kamu pasti hanya ingin mendapat perhatian kelas malam"

"Ya benar"

"Pelacur sepertimu pergi saja, kelas malam tidak akan tertarik dengan pelacur sepertimu"

Hazel terus diam mendengar apa yang para fans katakan tentang dia.

Yuuki yang mendengar itu pun menghampiri Hazel dengan gugup, bahkan Zero pun penasaran apa yang akan Hazel lakukan.

"Err Hazel aku pikir-" Yuuki berkata namun berhenti begitu dia merasakan niat membunuh yang keluar dari Hazel.

 _'ini lebih kuat dari yang biasa Zero keluarkan'_ Yuuki berkata dalam hati sambil melihat Hazel takut.

"Diam" Hazel berkata dengan nada dingin yang tidak pernah Yuuki dengar.

"Pelacur Eh!" Hazel menambahkan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang berteriak seperti se ekor keledai tanpa otak. Aku bukan seseorang yang akan membuka kaki begitu bebas untuk mereka seperti kalian. Jadi lebih baik kalian bekerja sama dan diam sebelum aku benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian pikirkan" Hazel berkata lagi dengan penghinaan yang terdengar setiap kata yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Bahkan Zero pun hanya menatap Hazel terkejut.

"Jadi mari kita saling bekerja sama dan tidak menyusahkan para perfect" Hazel mengakhiri kata-kata nya dengan nada manis serta senyum yang amat manis ditemani dengan niat membunuh yang membungkus para fans di sekitarnya.

Yuuki dan Zero hanya menatap Hazel terkejut. Dimana Hazel yang bersikap manis dan lembut, siapa gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka ini, gadis ini seperti dewi kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang melawan nya.

Yuuki dan Zero juga merasa jika para fans per lahan-lahan membentuk barisan yang rapi dan tidak berani bersuara lagi.

"Halo gadis-gadis ku bagaimana kabar kalian malam ini" Suara Hanabusa Aido menyadarkan Yuuki dan Zero dari keterkejutan mereka dan menandakan jika para kelas malam mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

Yuuki pun langsung berdiri di samping Hazel berniat membantu jika para fans kembali ribut, namun Yuuki terkejut jika para fans bahkan tidak berani bersuara dan masih menatap Hazel takut. Yuuki memberanikan diri untuk melihat Hazel dan langsung meringis bagaimana senyum manis Hazel terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

* * *

Saat ini para siswa kelas malam seperti biasanya sedang menunggu gerbang untuk pergantian kelas dibuka, dimana sudah di pastikan para fans mereka sudah menunggu mereka untuk muncul.

"Baiklah cukup! Tidak melewati garis dan berbaris dengan rapi" Para kelas malam kecuali untuk Kaname mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung karena tidak mengenali suara perfect yang sepertinya tidak mereka kenali.

"Apakah perfect baru" Takuma berkata bingung.

"Siapa kamu pikir dirimu mengatur-ngatur kami" salah satu fans berkata. Para kelas malam hanya bisa tersenyum ingin mendengar balasan dari perfect baru itu.

"Aku adalah perfect baru jadi aku harap kalian sedikit bekerja sama dengan para perfect" perfect itu berkata.

"Ternyata benar ada perfect baru" Shiki berkata malas

"Apa! Itu tidak adil"

"Ya, kamu pasti hanya ingin mendapat perhatian kelas malam"

"Ya benar"

"Pelacur sepertimu pergi saja, kelas malam tidak akan tertarik dengan pelacur sepertimu"

"Err Hazel aku pikir-" Para kelas malam dan Kaname bisa mendengar suara Yuuki Cross yang memanggil nama perfect baru itu dengan nada gugup.

"Hazel?. Bukankah itu nama gadis baru itu Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Ya, dia" Kaname berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku harap dia lebih berguna" Ruka berkata dengan angkuh.

"Diam" para kelas malam kecuali Kaname meringis begitu mendengar nada dingin dari perfect baru. Sedangkan Kaname hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nada dingin yang di keluarkan Hazel.

"Pelacur Eh!" kelas malam bisa mendengar perfect baru menambahkan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang berteriak seperti se ekor keledai tanpa otak. Aku bukan seseorang yang akan membuka kaki begitu bebas untuk mereka seperti kalian. Jadi lebih baik kalian bekerja sama dan diam sebelum aku benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian pikirkan" Para kelas malam bahkan Kaname sendiri tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar apa yang perfect baru itu katakan.

"Jadi mari kita saling bekerja sama dan tidak menyusahkan para perfect" Para kelas malam kecuali Kaname sedikit meringis dengan nada manis yang perfect baru itu katakan di tambah niat pembunuh yang mulai mereka rasakan.

"Wow" Hanya itu yang bisa Takuma katakan setelah mendengar kata-kata perfect baru itu.

Kaname tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang Hazel katakan.

Tak lama gerbang pun terbuka seperti biasa Kaname berjalan di depan untuk memimpin kelas malam menuju gedung sekolah.

"Halo gadis-gadis ku bagaimana kabar kalian malam ini" Aido berkata menyapa para fans nya.

Aido mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena para fans nya yang masih terdiam dan tidak membalas sapaan nya dengan nada memuja mereka.

Aido pun mengikuti tatapan para fans nya yang saat ini masih menatap seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di samping gadis Cross yang di duga adalah perfect baru.

Aido pun berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan melupakan peringatan yang di berikan Kaname-sama untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu.

Kain yang melihat jika sepupunya sedang mendekati gadis baru itu pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah karena lagi-lagi sepupunya melupakan peringatan Kaname-sama untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu dan Kain yakin jika sepupunya akan mendapat masalah

"Halo my lady. Kamu terlihat cantik malam ini." Aido berkata mengambil tangan Hazel dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Hazel yang merasa punggung tangan nya di kecup pun hanya menatap datar Aido.

"Namaku Hanabusa Aido, gadis-gadis biasanya memanggilku Idol. Tapi untuk mu, aku akan membiarkan memanggilku apa saja yang kamu mau" Aido menambahkan sambil mendekati Hazel.

Yuuki yang melihat itu pun sedikit gugup, pasalnya Hazel tidak mengatakan apa pun dari tadi.

"Bisa kamu melepaskan tangan ku Ai-dolt-san" Hazel berkata dengan manis kepada Aido.

Aido sedikit menganga begitu mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan. Ini Aido, Aido, dan Aido-sama untukmu" Aido berkata sambil menunjuk Hazel kasar.

"Tapi Ai-dolt-san jika aku tidak salah dengar kamu mengatakan' aku akan membiarkan memanggilku apa saja yang kamu mau' tadi kan" Hazel berkata melihat Aido dengan wajah polos.

Zero yang mendengar apa yang Hazel katakan tadi hanya bisa mendengus geli dan menyeringai sedikit.

"Kelas akan segera di mulai Kuran-senpai, Ai-dolt" Zero berkata sambil menekan julukan yang diberikan Hazel pada Aido.

Aido yang mendengar apa yang Zero katakan berbalik dan menatap Zero tajam.

"Beraninya, beraninya kamu memanggil ku seperti itu. Ini Aido-sama untuk mu Kiryu" Aido berkata sambil menunjuk wajah Zero marah.

"apa orang idiot" Hazel berkata pelan.

Namun Aido masih mendengar apa yang Hazel katakan dan kembali berbalik marah pada Hazel.

"Kamu-" Aido mulai namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Kaname.

"Cukup Aido, waktunya ke kelas" Kaname berkata memotong apa pun yang Aido akan katakan.

Aido yang mendengar apa yang Kaname-sama katakan hanya bisa cemberut dan menatap tajam Hazel.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Yuuki, Kiryu-kun, Hazel" Kaname berkata sebelum memimpin kelas malam memasuki gedung sekolah.

* * *

Yuuki, Zero dan Hazel hanya menatap punggung kelas malam yang mulai menghilang memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Baiklah waktunya kembali ke asrama kalian. Dan jika kalian berani melanggar peraturan dan keluar asrama untuk melihat kelas malam maka akan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kelas malam kalian lagi" Hazel berkata dengan senyum manis.

Para fans yang mendengar itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka dan cepat berlari ke arah gedung asrama kelas hari.

' _Dia lebih menakutkan dari Kiryu-kun'_ Para fans berpikir histeris sambil kembali ke asram mereka.

Yuuki dan Zero hanya bisa melongo di tempat begitu melihat para fans yang langsung mengosongkan tempat untuk kembali ke asrama.

' _Wow mereka lebih cepat dari pada saat Zero yang memerintah'_ Yuuki berpikir sambil melihat Hazel kagum.

' _setidak nya dia berguna'_ Zero berpikir karena merasa tugas perfect malam ini akan lebih mudah.

 _'nah ini lebih mudah dari yang aku perkirakan'_ Hazel berpikir sambil mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak peduli.

"Jadi patroli?" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Yuuki dan Zero.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 **Julukan yang Hazel berikan kepada Aido itu author terisnpirasi dari fanfict Muketsu-no-Kyuuketsuki chapter 12, Author terinpirasi julukan Ai-dolt dari fanfict itu, jadi jika ada yang merasa tersinggung Author mohon maaf. juga Author mohon maaf untuk kata-kata kasar hazel.**

 **Link fanfict Muketsu-no-Kyuuketsuki :** s/5393317/12/Muketsu-no-Kyuuketsuki

 **Balasan Review :**

 **rheafica :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, fanfic vampir love udah update terlebih dahulu kemaren hehe. tapi terima kasih udah nge review.^^

 **Fiona746 :** Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf untuk lama baru update nya hehe. makasih udah jadi pembaca setia dan untuk review nya =D

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** Hy juga Airis-san. gpp kok author sendiri senang kamu sudah mau nge review dan ini udah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya. ^^

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing :** Kana/Hazel(Fem!Harry)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

=panggilan telepon=

* * *

 ** _Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru bisa update, karena author agak sibuk minggu-minggu kemaren jadi belum sempat update fanfic._**

 ** _dan juga maaf jika mungkin chapter ini sedikit pendek dari chapter sebelum nya dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan seperti chapter sebelum nya. author juga sebenar nya sedikit kecewa begitu melihat hasil dari chapter sebelum nya, tapi sampai sekarang author juga belum ada waktu untuk gedit nya hehe ^^V ._**

 ** _jadi selamat membaca ^^V_**

* * *

~Bab 5~

.

.

Tok Tok

"Yuuki, ada apa" Hazel berkata setelah membuka pintu kamar nya dan menemukan Yuuki yang sudah menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Oh he he, maaf Hazel-chan aku lupa memberitahu mu" Yuuki berkata sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepala nya malu.

"Huh?" Hazel berkata dengan bingung.

"Hari ini adalah hari inspeksi, walaupun kamu seorang perfect tapi aku juga harus memeriksa kamar mu. He he" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat sambil mendorong gerobak yang sudah berisikan barang sitaan ke dalam kamar nya.

"Oh ok. Silahkan" Hanya itu yang bisa Hazel katakan, karena Yuuki yang sudah mulai berkeliling kamar nya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa saja barang yang harus di sita" Hazel menambahkan sambil melihat-lihat isi gerobak barang sitaan yang rata-rata berisi foto serta album dan juga hal-hal yang menyangkut kelas malam.

"Ah itu hal-hal yang tidak boleh di bawa ke sekolah atau asrama sesuai peraturan dan juga foto atau album serta hal-hal yang menyangkut kelas malam karena itu juga di larang" Yuuki berkata tanpa melihat Hazel sambil terus memeriksa kamar Hazel.

"Woooow, kamar mu rapi juga ya Hazel" Yuuki menambahkan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harap kamu tidak mengacaukan nya Yuuki" Hazel berkata karena melihat Yuuki mengangkat benda-benda milik nya.

"Oh he he. Yup. Kamar Hazel bersih" Yuuki berkata sambil tersenyum cerah kepada Hazel sambil mendorong gerobak keluar kamar Hazel.

"Terima kasih. Tapi dimana Kiryu-kun" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki.

"Oh itu, Zero mulai memeriksa kamar asrama pria kelas hari, serta kelas-kelas" Yuuki berkata menjawab pertanyaan Hazel.

"Jadi dimana lagi setelah ini" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki sambil bersandar di pintu kamar nya.

"Nah setelah ini aku akan membantu Zero untuk memeriksa gedung sekolah, karena masih banya kelas hari yang berada di gedung sekolah" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat Hazel.

"Oh pantas saja gedung asrama begitu sepi" Hazel berkata kepada diri nya sendiri. Memang Hazel langsung kembali ke asrama begitu jam sekolah yang selesai lebih awal dari hari biasa nya, jadi dia tidak tahu jika masih banyak murid kelas hari yang masih berada di gedung sekolah.

"Apakah karena ada pemeriksaan maka jam sekolah selesai lebih cepat dari hari biasa nya" Hazel bertanya kepada Yuuki.

"Yup. Karena pemeriksaan, maka jam sekolah di berhentikan lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Walaupun begitu para siswa kelas hari lebih suka menunggu di gedung sekolah sampai perubahan kelas malam tiba" Yuuki berkata menjawab pertanyaan Hazel.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hazel" Yuuki berkata sambil mendorong gerobak barang sitaan.

"Oh. Tunggu Yuuki, aku akan membantumu, aku kan juga perfect" Hazel berkata sambil mengambil band perfect nya yang berada di meja kamar nya. Yuuki yang mendengar itu pun berhenti dan menunggu Hazel

"Baiklah, ayo" Hazel berkata setelah mengunci pintu kamar nya dan menghampiri Yuuki. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Sita"

"Di sita"

"Maaf tapi kami harus mengambilnya"

"Tidak, jangan di ambil Cross-san, Potter-san"

"Sita"

"Tidak Idol-sama. Jangan di ambil Potter-san"

"Ini di sita juga"

"Tidaak!"

"Kalian berdua begitu jahat"

Dan begitulah hal terus berlanjut selama Yuuki dan hazel menjalani inspeksi di gedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak tau akan menjadi sebanyak ini" Hazel berkata sambil melihat barang sitaan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Nah, ini memang sedikit lebih banyak. Tapi mungkin karena kamu sudah lama tidak melakukan pemeriksaan kamar" Yuuki berkata kepada Hazel yang juga menatap ke dalam gerobak.

"Ini di sita" Yuuki dan Hazel berkata bersamaan sambil mengambil album kelas malam yang tersembunyi di dalam kelas.

"Apa, tidak. Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan nya" salah satu gadis yang berada di ruang kelas berkata.

"Siapa yang peduli bagaimana kami menemukan nya" Hazel berkata mendengus kecil.

"Kami akan menyita ini semua" Yuuki berkata sambil mendorong gerobak menjauh dari kelas.

"Eh!" salah satu gadis kelas hari berkata mengejar Yuuki. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat bahu nya dan mengikuti Yuuki.

"Apa salahnya?. Ini kan hanya foto" Gadis itu berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Kalian mengambilnya tanpa permisi kan?" Yuuki berkata kepada gadis itu.

"Ini masalah besar" Yuuki menambahkan.

"Nah ini adalah peraturan jika kalian ingin protes, lakukan kepada kepala sekolah" Hazel berkata membantu Yuuki.

"Cross-san, Potter-san, kau tak mengerti" Gadis itu berkata mulai menangis.

"Aku-" Yuuki mulai namun terputus dengan aura tidak enak yang ada di belakang nya. Hazel yang juga merasakan itu pun menoleh ke belakang Yuuki dan menemukan ketua kelas dari kelas nya dan Yuuki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dia benar, Cross-kun, Potter-kun, kalian tak akan mengerti" Ketua kelas berkata.

"Ketua kelas?" Yuuki berkata kepada pria itu.

"Kalian menyalahgunakan posisi kalian sebagai anggota kedisiplinan, sok akrab dengan kelas malam" Ketua kelas berkata dengan semangat sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Orang seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti" ketua kelas menambahkan. Sementara ini terjadi Hazel dan Yuuki tiak sadar jika gadis tadi mulai membongkar dan mencari barang sitaan milik nya. Serta kedatangan Zero yang tidak disadari mereka.

Gadis kelas hari yang mulai menyadari kehadiran Zero pun lari ketakutan.

"Disita" Zero berkata sambil mengambil album foto yang di sembunyikan ketua kelas di balik tubuh nya dan melemparkan nya ke dalam gerobak yang di bawa Yuuki.

"Selain itu-" Yuuki berkata sambil mundur secara perlahan, sedangkan Hazel hanya tersenyum kecil melihat nya dan mengikuti Yuuki.

"Ka-kalian ini" Ketua kelas berkata, namun mereka mengabaikan nya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Di sita"

"Tidak"

"Akan kami sita semua ini"

"Jangan"

"Di sita"

"Dasar kalian iblis"

Dan terus berlanjut hingga barang sitaan mencapai sekarung penuh.

"Dasar. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka diam-diam mengambil foto. Para kelas malam memang sangat menawan" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat isi barang sitaan yang berada di dalam karung.

"Apakah ini foto ku" Hazel berkata sambil mengambil salah satu barang yang di sita.

"Eh! Mana" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat foto yang berada di tangan Hazel.

"Woow. Aku tidak menyangka jika kita menemukan foto mu di antara barang sitaan" Yuuki berkata dengan takjub melihat foto Hazel.

"Tunggu!. Mungkin masih ada foto mu yang kita sita. Apa kamu ingin memeriksa nya Hazel" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat Hazel.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin, mungkin nanti" Hazel berkata sambil melemparkan foto itu kembali ke dalam karung. Yuuki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo kita simpan ini dan pergi ke asrama bulan" Hazel berkata sambil membantu Yuuki membawa karung yang berisikan barang sitaan.

"Bukan kah itu Kiryu-kun" Hazel menambahkan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Mou, Zero pasti bersembunyi lagi" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat Zero yang duduk bersandar sebatang pohon.

"Biarkan dia, mungkin dia lelah" Hazel berkata tersenyum kepada Yuuki.

"Ayo kita cepat selesaikan, sebelum jam pergantian kelas tiba" Hazel menambahkan.

* * *

Hazel sedang menunggu Yuuki dan Zero di depan gerbang asrama bulan. Mereka akan melakukan inspeksi juga di asrama bulan dan Yuuki ingin Zero juga bergabung, karena itulah Yuuki menyuruh Hazel menunggu di depan gerbang asrama bulan sementara dia memanggil Zero.

"Hazel-chan!"

Hazel berbalik begitu mendengar nama nya di panggil oleh Yuuki.

"Yuuki, Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata menyapa mereka.

"Kita tidak pernah masuk ke asrama bulan sebelumnya" Yuuki berkata melihat ke arah gedung asrama bulan.

"Eh! Kalian belum pernah masuk" Hazel bertanya merasa terkejut karena Yuuki dan Zero belum pernah memasuki gedung asrama bulan.

"Iya he he. Apa kamu juga grogi Hazel-chan" Yuuki berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Hazel dan mulai berjalan memasuki area asrama bulan. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Hah?" penjaga asrama bulan berkata begitu melihat mereka.

"Anu- itu" Yuuki mulai namun merasa gugup untuk menyelesaikan kalimat nya dan Zero hanya berdiri diam di samping nya sambil melihat ke arah penjaga. Sedangkan Hazel hanya mentap gedung asrama bulan.

"Anggota kedisiplinan kan?, ayo masuk" Penjaga itu berkata mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun melanjutkan memasuki area asrama bulan, walaupun begitu Hazel bisa merasakan tatapan penjaga yang mengikuti nya. Hazel pun melihat ke belakang dan menatap penjaga yang terus menatap nya tajam.

Bruk

Hazel yang terus melihat ke belakang tidak sadar jika Zero yang berada di depan nya berhenti berjalan, hingga membuat hazel menabrak punggung Zero.

"Eh kiryu-kun maaf" Hazel berkata sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Cih" Zero berkata sambil berbalik pergi.

"Eh! Kiryu-kun mau kemana" Hazel berkata melihat Zero dengan bingung.

"Zero!" Yuuki berkata mulai mengejar Zero, namun di hentikan karena Hazel menahan lengan nya.

"Yuuki inspeksi" Hazel mengingatkan.

"Tapi Zero" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat ke arah Zero pergi.

"Biarkan dia, mungkin dia lelah" Hazel berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuuki.

"haah~. Baiklah" Yuuki berkata melihat Hazel dengan pasrah.

"Ayo, kita cepat selesaikan ini, jadi kamu bisa cepat memeriksa Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata membujuk Yuuki.

"Yoss! Ayo kita selesaikan" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat sambil berlari ke pintu asrama bulan. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Tok tok

Yuuki mengetuk pintu asrama bulan. Tidak lama pintu pun terbuka oleh Takuma Ichijo yang mennyambut mereka dengan senyum cerah.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, Hazel-chan. Kalian disini pasti untuk inspeksi. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk" Takuma berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Yuuki dan Hazel.

"Eh, iya Takuma-senpai" Yuuki berkata sambil mengikuti Takuma memasuki asrama bulan dan Hazel berjalan di belakang mengikuti mereka.

"Halo Yuuki, Hazel" Kaname berkata menyambut Yuuki dan Hazel.

"Halo Kaname-senpai" Yuuki dan Hazel berkata secara bersamaan.

"Apa itu Kaname-senpai" Hazel bertanya karena bingung melihat kotak yang berjer rapi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah. Itu barang-barang sitaan. Aku mengetahui jika hari ini akan ada inspeksi dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku melakukan inspeksi sendiri untuk asrama bulan" Kaname berkata menjelaskan kepada Hazel.

"Eh tapi itu seharus nya tugas kita" Yuuki berkata terkejut.

"Terima kasih Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata mengabaikan perkataan Yuuki.

"Hazel-chan" Yuuki berkata menegur Hazel.

"Ini akan mempermudah kita Yuuki, dari pada melakukan inspeksi untuk setiap kamar" Hazel berkata berjalan ke arah kotak-kotak.

Begitu sampai di depan kotak, Hazel pun membuka kotak-kotak tersebut namun baru beberapa detik dia mengintip isi kotak tersebut dan langsung menutup nya.

"Ini sampah Kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata melihat Kaname dengan bingung.

"Apa! Beraninya kamu mengatakan harta karun berharga ku sampah" Aido berkata melihat Hazel marah. Hazel yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Aido datar.

"Dari sekali lihat pun orang bisa mengatakan ini adalah sampah" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Aido.

"Err Hazel-chan" Yuuki berkata mencoba menenangkan situasi.

"Ayo Yuuki kita sudah selesai di sini" Hazel berkata berjalan ke arah Yuuki dan mengajak nya pergi.

"Eh. Tapi bagaimana dengan barang sitaan" Yuuki berkata dengan bingung.

"Itu sampah Yuuki. Mereka bisa membuang nya sendiri" Hazel berkata sambil merengut ke arah Aido.

"Itu adalah harta karun dan bukan sampah berani nya kamu mengatakan itu" Aido berkata menunjuk marah ke arah Hazel.

"Jelas otak mu tidak bisa membedakan apa harta karun dan apa itu sampah" Hazel berkata menatap tajam Aido.

Para kelas malam menatap malas Aido, walaupun Ruka merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang menghina Aido, dan Yuuki yang sedikit gelisah melihat Hazel, sedangkan untuk Kaname hanya menatap geli kejadian itu.

"Ayo pergi Yuuki" Hazel berkata sambil melihat Yuuki.

"Kita harus membawa kotak kotak itu" Yuuki berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kotak-kotak yang berisi barang sitaan.

"Biarkan mereka yang membuang nya Yuuki" Hazel berkata melihat Yuuki yang berjalan ke arah kotak-kotak itu.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Hazel-chan. Biarkan kami yang membuang sampah itu Yuuki-chan" Takuma berkata menghampiri Yuuki.

"Tapi-" Yuuki berkata namun terpotong oleh suara dering telepon milik Hazel. Hazel yang mendengar itu pun cepat mengangkat panggilan telepon nya tanpa memperdulikan para vampir yang kini menatap nya.

"=Halo Andy, ada apa=" Hazel berkata dengan Andy yang menelpon nya.

"=Hazel, kamu harus pulang sekarang="

"=Apa ada yang salah Andy"= Hazel berkata sedikit khawatir karena mendengar nada panik dari Andy.

"=Teddy, dia masuk rumah sakit, maaf aku baru menghubungi mu sekarang, tapi masalah nya agak serius. Bisa kamu pulang dan mengambil berkas-berkas yang berada di meja kerja ku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Teddy sendiri. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit nya dan kita akan membicarakan nya langsung="

"=baiklah aku pergi sekarang=" Hazel berkata sambil menutup telepon nya.

"Yuuki aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisa kamu katakan kepada Ketua jika aku ada urusan mendadak" Hazel berkata melihat Yuuki.

"Eh oh. Tentu saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi" Yuuki berkata menghampiri Hazel.

"Teddy masuk rumah sakit" Hazel berkata sambil mentap telepon nya yang baru saja menerima alamat rumah sakit dari Andy.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Hazel menambahkan sambil berlari pergi.

"Tunggu Hazel" Yuuki berkata mengejar hazel mengabaikan tatapan para vampir yang mengikuti mereka.

* * *

"Siapa Teddy?. Apa pacar nya" Aido berkata bingung. Para vampir yang lain pun hanya saling menatap bingung.

"Anak baptis nya" Kaname berkata menjawab pertanyaan para vampir.

"poor Hazel-chan semoga anak baptis nya baik-baik saja" Takuma berkata dengan sedih.

Kaname yang mendengar itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah Hazel menghilang.

"Baiklah Takuma, Kain, dan Shiki. Aku ingin kalian membuang kotak-kotak itu dan jika perlu di bakar semua nya" Kaname akhirnya berkata.

"Baik Kaname-sama" Kain, Takuma dan Shiki berkata secara bersamaan sambil mengambil kotak-kotak itu. Dan Aido yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis karena barang berharga nya yang akan di lenyapkan.

* * *

"Hazel-chan tunggu" Yuuki berkata mengejar Hazel yang akan memasuki mobil nya.

"Ada apa Yuuki" Hazel berkata melihat Yuuki yang ter engah-engah.

"Hah hah hah, apa aku boleh ikut" Yuuki berkata setelah menetralkan napas nya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiryu-kun" Hazel berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Oh Eh dia-" Yuuki berkata sedikit panik mengingat sikap Zero yang tadi.

"Jangan khawatir Yuuki. Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti, sebaik nya kamu disini saja membantu Kiryu-kun dengan tugas perfect" Hazel berkata menenangkan Yuuki.

"Kamu yakin akan baik-baik saja" Yuuki berkata dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatir" Hazel berkata sambil memasuki mobil nya.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" Yuuki berkata kepada Hazel.

"Tentu saja" Hazel menyalakan mobil nya sambil berkata melihat Yuuki dari jendela mobil nya.

Yuuki yang melihat itu pun sedikit menjauh dari mobil Hazel.

"Sampai jumpa Yuuki" Hazel menambahkan sambil mengendarai mobil nya keluar area sekolah.

* * *

"Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa" Yuuki berkata sambil melihat ke arah mobil hazel yang sudah menghilang.

"Nah waktunya mencari Zero" Yuuki menambahkan sambil mulai berlari mencari Zero.

~Tbc~

.

 **Catatan:**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **rheafica :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, fanfic vampir love udah update terlebih dahulu kemaren hehe. tapi terima kasih udah nge review.^^. maaf jika menunggu lama

 **Ryoko Arita** **:** Ini sudah lanjut kok, makasi atas review nya ^^.

 **RashaSh** **:** makasih atas kritik dan saran nya, semoga chapter ini sudah lebih baik ^^. maaf author belum sempat untuk edit chapter sebelum nya.

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** Makasih Airis-san. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. makasih atas review nya. ^^

 **Mayumi Fukuda :** ini sudah lanjut, maaf menunggu lama. terima kasih udah nge review ^^.

 **Aquamarine Shinku :** ini udah update kok, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya hehe. terima kasih atas saran dan kritik nya dan juga review nya ^^.

 **Guest :** Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf untuk lama baru update nya hehe. makasih untuk review nya =D

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing :** Kana/Hazel(Fem!Harry)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

=panggilan telepon=

* * *

 _ **selamat membaca ^^V**_

* * *

~Bab 6~

.

.

Hazel tiba dirumah sakit tak lama kemudian "Andy"

"Hazel"

"Bagaimana Teddy"

Andy yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sedikit terkejut melihat Hazel "dia baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi bukankah kamu seharusnya berada disekolah sekarang"

"Aku khawatir dengan Teddy begitu kamu menelpon jika Teddy sedang sakit, jadinya aku langsung kemari" Hazel berkata pada Andy "Tapi aku senang jika Teddy baik-baik saja".

Andy yang mendengar itu tersenyum minta maaf."Kembalilah ke sekolah biar aku yang menunggu Teddy disini"

Hazel yang mendengar itu langsung menolak"Tidak mungkin. Aku akan disini sampai Teddy sadar" .

"Bagaimana jika kamu saja yang pulang Andy, mengambil keperluan Teddy jika dia harus menginap di rumah sakit" Hazel menambahkan.

Andy yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan disini dan akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu" Hazel meyakinkan Andy.

Andy yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui perkataan Hazel " Baiklah. Aku akan kembali secepatnya" .

Hazel tersenyum mendengar keputusan Andy."Hati-hati di jalan"

Andy hanya membalas dengan senyum sebelum berbalik pergi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya Teddy dibiarkan pulang, walaupun Hazel sedikit terkejut karena ternya sihir Teddy hanya menyesuaikan perubahan serigala yang dia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Mereka beruntung karena disini terbuka dalam segala jenis sihir, disini tidak ada perbedaan gelap dan terang, manusia atau makhluk, mereka menerima segala jenis sihir dan keturunan. Jika saat ini Andy, Hazel atau Teddy masih di inggris, Teddy pastinya akan diberi label makhluk gelap dan akan diburu.

Melepaskan dari renungannya Hazel melihat Teddy yang saat ini sedang dalam gendongannya melihat sekeliling dengan gembira. Yup saat ini Hazel dan Teddy sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kota karena Teddy yang terkurung beberapa hari dirumah sakit dan dua hari terkurung didalam rumah membuat Hazel merasa kasihan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Teddy jalan-jalan disekitar kota.

"kaasan, lihat anak anjing" Teddy berkata gembira sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu pun menurunkan Teddy secara hati-hati. Walaupun dia merasa sedikit hangat Teddy memanggilnya kaasan karena setau Hazel haha itu berarti ibu jika dia tidak salah ingat.

Teddy yang sudah merasa tidak dalam gendongan Hazel memutuskan berlari menghampiri anak anjing yang dia lihat. Melihat itu membuat Hazel tersenyum kecil, tidak terasa Teddy sudah berusia 3 tahun dan hampir 4 tahun. Seingatnya pada saat mereka pindah ke Jepang Teddy berumur 8 bulan, dan Teddy berumur 3 tahun pada saat Hazel memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah muggle nya di Cross Akademi. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi ulang tahun Teddy yang ke 4, mengingat itu membuat Hazel berpikir hadiah apa yang akan dia dapatkan untuk Teddy nanti.

Melihat Teddy berlari Hazel pun mengejar Teddy " Teddy jangan lari"

"Puppy, kemari"

"Teddy"

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Deng Deng

Suara lonceng terdengar begitu nyaring membuat Hazel terkejut dan berhenti sesaat, Teddy yang juga terkejut berlari menghampiri Hazel.

' _Kaname-senpai'_ Hazel berpikir begitu dia merasakan aura vampir darahmurni yang dia kenal.

"Teddy ayo pulang, Andy pasti khawatir" Hazel berkata pelan sambil menggendong Teddy. Hazel berjalan pergi sebelum berhenti sesaat untuk melihat kearah menara lonceng yang terlihat jelas dari tempat dia berdiri.

"kaasan?" Teddy berkata bingung karena melihat Hazel berhenti berjalan dan menatap penasaran kearah menara lonceng.

Hazel yang mendengar Teddy memanggilnya pun melihat kearah Teddy dan tersenyum lembut " Tidak ada Teddy, sekarang ayo kita pulang" Hazel berkata sebelum membawa Teddy pergi.

Teddy yang melihat itu hanya memeluk leher Hazel dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hazel.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari ijin sekolah, Hazel memutuskan untuk kembali ke Akademi hari ini, mengingat dia masih punya kewajiban sebagai komite disiplin dan dia juga merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Kiryu-kun dan Yuuki dengan tugas mereka.

Hazel terus berjalan di jalan kota yang menuju ke Akademi, Hazel memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar kota sebelum dia kembali ke Akademi.

Melihat cafe Hazel memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar.

"Selamat datang" salah satu maid berkata menyambut Hazel. Hazel yang melihat itu mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hazel!" suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat Hazel melihat sekeliling cafe, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Yuuki dan Kiryu-kun di cafe ini.

Hazel pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka setelah memesan es krim cokelat dengan toping saus coklat dan biskuit "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini".

"Kami baru saja selesai membeli barang yang disuruh Ketua" Yuuki berkata sambil bergeser sedikit membiarkan Hazel duduk disampingnya tepat didepan Zero.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, kupikir masih beberapa hari lagi sebelum kamu kembali kesekolah, jadi bagaimana kabar Teddy apakah dia baik-baik saja" Yuuki menambahkan serentetan pertanyaan kepada Hazel.

Hazel yang mendengar itu sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Zero yang melihat itu sedikit geli dengan keadaan Hazel yang ditanyai oleh Yuuki.

"Ah aku memutuskan untuk beberapa es krim sebelum kesekolah, dan Teddy baik-baik saja Yuuki, terima kasih sudah bertanya" Hazel berkata pada Yuuki.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda" salah satu maid berkata sambil meletakkan es krim cokelat di hadapan Hazel.

Hazel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada maid yang mengantar pesanannya sebelum melahap dengan semangat es krim cokelatnya.

"A-no maaf, apakah kamu murid cross akademi dari kelas malam" maid tadi yang rupanya bertanya pada Zero.

Zero yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut dan melihat maid yang bertanya tadi.

Maid yang bertanya pada Zero tadi senang saat Zero mengangkat wajahnya " Ah, benarkan?, aku sudah tau dari awal kalau kamu beda dari yang lain"

Yuuki yang mendengar itu berusaha menghentikan maid untuk menyinggung Zero, mengingat Zero cukup membenci kelas malam.

Sedangkan Hazel hanya diam menikmati es krim nya walaupun dia masih menyimak percakapan di antara mereka.

Maid tadi mengabaikan Yuuki dan masih terus bicara dengan gembira " orang-orang kelas tinggi memang menawan ya.."

"Tunggu.." Yuuki berkata namun diabaikan maid yang masih berbicara dengan gembira tentang kelas malam

"..Apakah kamu sering bertemu dengan idol-kun, dia suka sekali yang mais-manis.."

Zero yang mendengar itu memutuskan untuk pergi "Akan kutunggu diluar"

Maid dan Yuuki yang melihat itu sedikit bingung

Namun Yuuki yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Zero "Eh Zero tunggu, Hazel-chan aku tunggu diluar ya"

Sekarang giliran Hazel dan maid yang hanya menatap kepergian Yuuki.

"Jadi apakah kamu juga murid cross akademi dari kelas malam, karena aku juga merasakan jika kamu berbeda dari yang lain..." Maid itu berkata begitu melihat Hazel.

Hazel hanya menatap kosong pada maid yang saat ini berbicara dengan semangat tentang kelas malam terutama si Aidolt itu

' _Yuuki aku akan membalasmu setelah ini, bagaimana bisa kamu meninggalakan aku dengan fansgirl kelas malam sendiri'_ Hazel secara internal berkata sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Yuuki nanti.

* * *

Setelah dengan cepat menghabiskan es krimnya serta membayar pesanan mereka, Yup pesanan mereka karena rupanya Yuuki dan Kiryu-kun lupa membayar sewaktu mereka pergi meninggalkan dia dengan fansgirl kelas malam sendiri tadi.

"Yuuki maaf menunggu lama, eh.." perkataan Hazel berhenti karena rupanya Yuuki tidak menunggunya seperti dia bilang tadi dan malah meninggalkannya.

"Waaah aku merasa dicintai" Hazel berkata dengan nada kosong, sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari cafe.

Kyaaa

Hazel berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara teriakan yang dia kenal "Yuuki!". Hazel berkata sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara teriakan Yuuki.

Hazel pun akhirnya menemukan Yuuki, namun dia sedikit terkejut tidak hanya Yuuki yang berada disitu namun juga Zero serta dua murid kelas malam yang dia kenal sebagai Ichijo-senpai dan Shiki-senpai.

"Yuuki apa kamu baik-baik saja" Hazel berkata menghampiri mereka.

Yuuki yang melihat Hazel sedikit terkejut " Ah ya aku baik-baik saja"

"Ichiju-senpai, Shiki-senpai apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Hazel bertanya pada kedua murid kelas malam.

"Ah Hazel-chan lama tidak bertemu, kamu semakin cantik saja" Takuma berkata menyapa Hazel dengan senyum cerah. Hazel yang melihat itu hanya mentap datar Takuma.

"Ichiju-senpai, Shiki-senpai apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Yuuki memutuskan mengulang pertanyaan Hazel.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, datanglah ke asrama bulan malam ini, akan kuberitahu kamu kenapa kami berurusan dengan Level E" Takuma berkata sebelum pergi bersama Shiki.

' _ini tidak baik'_ Hazel berkata dalam hati sambil melihat Zero yang mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

* * *

Hazel baru saja selesai melapor pada Ketua ketika dia melihat Yuuki yang mengendap-ngendap

Hazel memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yuuki "Yuuki apa yang kamu lakukan".

"Kyaaa, Hazel jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu" Yuuki berkata sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Hazel yang tiba-tiba.

Hazel yang melihat itu hanya melihat Yuuki dengan geli, jelas senang karena mengaggetkan Yuuki. Namun itu cepat berubah ketika dia mungkin tahu kenapa Yuuki mengendap-ngendap seperti itu " Yuuki kamu tidak memutuskan ke asrama bulan kan?"

Yuuki yang mendengar perkataan Hazel menjadi gugup "Ah, Eh eto.."

"Itu berbahaya Yuuki dan Kiryu-kun pasti juga akan marah jika dia tahu kamu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Ichijo-senpai"

"Aku tau, tapi aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi" Yuuki berkata merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ikut denganmu" Hazel akhirnya berkata karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Yuuki seperti itu.

Yuuki yang mendengar itu merasa senang " Benarkah Hazel, baiklah ayo" Yuuki berkata sambil menarik tangan Hazel menuju asrama bulan.

"Sudah Kuduga"

Hazel dan Yuuki sedikit terkejut begitu mereka tiba di depan gerbang asrama bulan, mereka menemukan Zero berdiri sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Zero, percuma menghentikan kami" Yuuki berkata sambil melangkah maju kedepan.

"Tidak, aku juga akan ikut" Zero menjawab sambil berdiri disamping Yuuki.

"Nah karena sudah ada Kiryu-kun, maka aku akan pergi Yuuki" Hazel berkata sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sebelum Hazel menjauh Yuuki cepat menggenggam tangan Hazel menghentikannya untuk pergi "Tidak, kita sebagai komite disiplin harus tetap bersatu" .

"Jika aku dan Zero pergi maka kamu juga ikut, ini namanya kesetiaan" Yuuki menambahkan sambil menatap Hazel bersungguh-sungguh.

Hazel yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya" Oh, aku tau bagaimana kesetiaan kalian, mengingat kalian meninggalkanku untuk membayar pesanan kalian di cafe tadi"

Zero yang mendengar Hazel pun berdehem kecil merasa malu. Sedangkan Yuuki melepaskan tangan Hazel dan mengusap belakang kepalanya " He he eto.."

Namun sebelum Yuuki selesai, pintu gerbang asrama bulan terbuka. Zero dan Yuuki yang melihat itu berjalan memasukki kawasan asrama bulan, Hazel yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk ikut karena tidak ada yang akan dia lakukan malam ini.

"Memutuskan untuk menyambut kami.. vampir?" Zero berkata geram sambil menunjuk Bloddy rose nya kearah Kain. Sedangkan Yuuki sudah mengeluarka Artemis nya dan menunjuk Aido.

"Kami hanya disini atas perintah Kaname-sama, sebagai penjaga kalian selama kalian disini" Aido menggeram pada Zero.

"Yuuki, Kiryu-kun silahkan simpan senjata kalian kembali, semakin kita cepat selesai, semakin cepat aku tidur" Hazel berkata berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Yuuki yang mendengar itu cepat menyimpan senjatanya. Sementara Zero hanya mendengus kecil sebelum menyimpan senjatanya juga.

"Nah bagaimana jika meneruskan" Hazel berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aido dan Kain sedikit terkejut karena Kiryu menurut dengan cepat, karena biasanya mereka harus berdebat dulu untuk membuat Kiryu menyimpan senjatanya.

Apa yang Aido dan Kain tidak tau adalah jika Zero dan Yuuki sedikit takut dengan Hazel yang kurang tidur. Karena terakhir kali Hazel kurang tidur yang sialnya juga sepertinya waktu bulanan Hazel atau PMS, dia mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan bahkan guru yang mengajar hari itu pun terpaksa dengan cepat menyelesaikan pelajaran satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal sebenarnya, dan anak-anak dikelas cepat belajar Hazel kurang tidur sama dengan Hazel yang berbahaya.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba, Hazel bisa melihat Ichijo-senpai yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah datang" Ichijo-senpai berkata menyambut mereka dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Berapa umurmu Ichijo-senpai" Yuuki bertanaya penasaran.

"Umur tahun manusia atau tahun vampir"

"Err va-vampir" Yuuki berkata gugup

"Umurku delapan belas tahun, aku dewasa sekarang, oh aku ingin kamu memelukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Yuuki-chan" Takuma bercanda merasa senang dengan muka Yuuki yang memerah.

Hazel yang melihat itu mendengus kecil menarik perhatian Takuma.

"Ah Hazel-chan jangan khawatir aku juga menantikan pelukanmu sebagai hadiah" Takuma berkata kepada Hazel sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah siap menerima pelukan Hazel.

Hazel yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar Ichijo-senpai, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar memberikan Ichijo-senpai pelukan _' lagian hanya pelukan tidak ada salahnya'_.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ichijo-senpai" hazel berkata sambil memeluk Takuma dan memberikan kecupan dipipinya.

Takuma yang di peluk Hazel menjadi sedikit kaku karena dia merasakan aura pembunuh yang diarahkan padanya, dan dia tahu betul siapa yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh tersebut.

"Ah um, kami sebagai anggota komite disiplin ingin tahu tentang kejadian hari ini, karena meninggalkan halaman sekolah tanpa ijin merupakan pelanggaran juga tentang va-vampir tadi.." Yuuki berkata setelah Hazel melepaskan pelukannya, walaupun dia juga sedikit terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Hazel.

"Ah um baiklah tanyakan saja" Takuma berkata setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Itu vampir digunakan untuk menjadi manusia, hal-hal kotor." Aido menjawab membuat Hazel menatap tajam Aido.

"Yuki ... vampir diperintah oleh beberapa Pureblood dan beberapa aristokrat. Setiap murid di Kelas Malam adalah seorang Aristokrat atau lebih tinggi." Takuma berkata pelan pada Yuuki. Dia kemudian menjelaskan Tingkat vampir yang berfokus terutama pada vampir Level E dan segala hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Itu sangat buruk." Yuki tersentak ngeri. "Apa tidak ada yang membantu mereka?"

"Ada." Hazel berkata masih menatap tajam Aido yang membuat semua orang memandangnya dalam kebingungan. "Kematian."

"Hazel!" Yuuki berkata marah, namun tidak dihiraukan Hazel yang masih melakukan kontes tatapan tajam dengan Aido.

"dan juga, vampir gila bisa lari dari seorang bangsawan dan berkelana ke tengah masyarakat manusia. Ada laporan bahwa vampir Level E akan muncul di kota hari ini." Takuma mencoba memutuskan kontes mencolok yang dilakukan Hazel dan Aido.

"Ichijo dan Shiki memburunya di bawah perintahku." Sebuah suara yang dalam melayang karena menghentikan Ichijo yang akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki berkata antara terkejut dan bahagia karena tidak benar-benar berpikir dia akan berada di sana.

Gumaman bersemangat dan bingung yang didengar Yuuki dari kerumunan itu menegaskan bahwa mereka juga tidak mengharapkan Kaname-senpai ada di sana, entah yang membuatnya sedikit rileks karena bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut. Lalu dia ingat apa yang dia katakan. "Kaname-senpai memerintahkan vampir mereka untuk membunuh vampir itu ..."

"Yuki, kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahu Kepala Sekolah? Anda adalah anggota Komite Disiplin, namun ketika Ichijo mengundang Anda, Anda datang ke tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini. Yang tidak saya mengerti adalah mengapa kamu tidak menghentikannya Kiryu-kun, dan Aido hentikan itu " Kaname berkata pada mereka sambil menghentikn kontes tatapan tajam yang dilakukan Aido dan Hazel.

"Mungkin karena dia bukan hewan peliharaan, Jika dia ingin pergi ke Asrama Bulan maka tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar menghentikannya. Ingatlah bahwa dia menyelinap keluar dari asrama untuk datang ke sini dari awal " Zero berkata menggeram pada Kaname.

Hazel yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak karena melotot yang mereka terima dari hampir setiap vampir di sana.

"Saya minta maaf, kamu benar." Kaname mengaku dengan kaku. "Yuki, Hazel, Kiryu kemari." Dia menelepon sambil duduk dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya di sofa. Ketiganya berjalan ke teras bersama Zero yang bersandar ke sisi pagar, Hazel memutuskan tetap berada didekat Zero, karena jujur dia sedikit gugup dengan kerumunan vampir yang menatap mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan Yuuki berdiri sendiri dengan gelisah di atas tangga.

"Yuki duduk di sampingku." Kaname menawarkan.

"Hah?" Yuuki terkejut mendengarnya.

"Um ... aku baik-baik saja, maksudku tidak, terima kasih." Yuuki menambahkan dengan gugup karena dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari vampir disekitar. Dia melirik Zero dan Hazel untuk meminta bantuan yang diabaikan keduanya membuat dia kesal.

"Yuki." Kaname berkata dengan nada memerintah., sebelum Yuuki sadar dia sudah pindah untuk duduk disebalah Kaname. Yuuki mencicit pelan saat merasakan tangan elegan yang besar di bahunya menariknya ke sisi perusahaan yang hangat.

"Ini tempat paling aman untukmu." Kaname memberitahunya.

"Aku minta maaf hari ini." Kaname mengatakan terus berbicara dengan Yuki. "Aku tidak berpikir kamu akan berada di sana saat perburuan berlangsung."

"Tidak ... tidak apa-apa." Yuuki berkata pelan

"Tapi itu juga salahmu, karena berkeliaran di sekitar sana Apakah kamu melukai lenganmu karena vampir itu? Itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Tidak, itu karena aku ceroboh."

"Manusia seharusnya tidak pernah berubah menjadi vampir." Kaname berkata menarik lengan Yuuki yang terluka ke arahnya menggulung lengan bajunya sebelum mulai melepaskan perban untuk bisa melihat lebih baik cedera Yuuki. "Di masa lalu, ketika perang antara vampir dan pemburu, vampir berada pada puncaknya, vampir mengubah banyak manusia menjadi vampir untuk digunakan dalam pertempuran. Dan sekarang para bangsawan memiliki tugas untuk mengelola orang-orang yang selamat. Kadang-kadang kita harus membunuh mereka. pemburu vampir adalah yang bertugas membunuh vampir. " Saat ini Kaname melirik Zero dengan sesuatu yang gelap di matanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak membunuhnya lebih dulu?"

"Bajingan!" Zero mendesis dalam kemarahan sambil mencoba mengeluarkan Bloody rose nya, hanya untuk ditahan oleh Hazel yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan memberikan tatapan peringatan padanya.

"Aku akan meringankan rasa sakitmu." Kaname berkata pada Yuuki.

Kaname mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luka Yuki dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia akan sedikit mentransfer sedikit kekuatan darinya kepada Yuuki untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia melirik Hazel untuk melihat bagaimana dia akan bereaksi terhadap apa yang dia lakukan, hanya untuk berakhir dengan kesal karena menemukan perhatiannya diarahkan pada Kiryu dan bukan padanya.

"Mungkin ..." Kaname berkata melihat Zero. "... Anda bersimpati padanya?"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kejutan, bahkan untuk Kaname. Dia tidak terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Zero menarik pistolnya ke arahnya dan juga fakta bahwa Seiren bereaksi dengan sedikit menggali cakar di lehernya, cukup membuat dia berdarah dalam peringatan. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Hazel yang mengarahkan pistolnya untuk menyerangnya Seiren. Dia bahkan tidak melihatnya menarik pistolnya atau bergerak sebelum menekan bagian belakang kepala Seiren dengan kuat. Itu hanya menetap di sana.

"Jika aku jadi kamu, aku akan menarik kembali kecuali jika kamu ingin berakhir dengan mati. aku meyakinkan bahwa saya akan membunuhmu sebelum kamu membunuhnya." Hazel berkata dengan dingin. Para vampir disana pun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan nada dingin yang diucapkan Hazel karena nada itu benar-benar mirip dengan nada Kaname-sama mereka jika dia sedang marah bahkan kuatnya nada pun juga sama.

"Seiren, tidak apa-apa." Kaname memberitahu Siren saat dia tidak menggerakkan otot untuk menghentikan tindakannya pada Kiryu. "aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan."

Seiren menurunkan tangannya dari leher Kiryu, tapi tidak melakukan hal lain saat masih merasakan pistol yang ditekan di kepalanya. Seiren tahu bahwa dia harus mencari tahu dengan hati-hati jika ada satu hal yang diketahui tentang Potter Hazel bahwa dia tidak dapat diprediksi. Bahkan Kaname-sama atau kepala sekolah pun tidak tahu seberapa kuat Hazel.

"Hazel." Zero berkata pelan.

Sesaat kemudian Hazel akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan pistolnya, karena sungguh bahwa dia tidak menghargai serangan terhadap Zero. Hazel melirik Zero untuk melihat luka kecil yang sudah sembuh.

Hazel kembali memperhatikan sekitar saat dia mendengar vampir lain mengeluh tentang Zero yang menarik pistol ke Kaname berharga mereka dan bagaimana mereka ingin merobeknya habis atau mereka perlu mengajari dia di mana tempatnya.

"Apa? Kaname adalah vampir darahmurni?" Yuki bertanya terkejut.

"Benar-benar? Kamu tidak tau Yuuki, kupikir kamu sudah tau?" Hazel bertanya terkejut pada Yuuki.

"aku harus mengakui bahwa aku juga terkejut, kamu benar-benar tidak tahu tentangku?" Kaname bertanya dengan nada lembut tidak ingin Yuuki berpikir bahwa dia kesal. "Apakah kamu takut?"

"Sejak kita saling mengenal, aku tidak takut padamu Kaname-senpai. Bahkan sekarang, aku tidak takut." Yuuki berkata dengan jujur.

"Hei, jangan lupakan semua orang!" Takuma berkata sambil bertepuk tangan dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan suasana tegang. "Ini pesta ulang tahunku, kalian semua harus merayakannya. Yuki-chan, Zero dan Hazel-chan juga adalah tamu berharga saya."

Setelah itu pesta perlahan kembali ke suasana meriah. Hazel merasa senang bahwa pesta ulang tahun Ichijo-senpai tidak sepenuhnya hancur, dia juga merasa bersalah karena merusak suasana pesta tadi.

Hazel melihat sekeliling dan melihat juka Shiki-senpai dan Ichijo-senpai berada di dekat meja dengan kue di atasnya. Dia akan menghampiri mereka untuk berbicara dan juga meminta maaf kepada Ichijo-senpai karena sempat merusak suasana pesta, namun Hazel berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka ketika melihat Ichijo-senpai membarikan pisau ke Shiki-senpai, Hazel juga melihat ketika Shiki-senpai tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya.

' _apakah dia melakukan dengan sengaja'_ Hazel merenung melihat mereka berdua.

"Apakah kamu menikmati pestanya Hazel"

Hazel sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Kaname yang sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya "Eh Kaname-senpai"

"Ah ya, mana Kiryu-kun dan Yuuki" Hazel menambahkan karena dia tidak melihat kehadiran Yuuki dan Zero.

"Mereka baru saja pergi, aku melihat kamu sibuk sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kepergian mereka" Kaname berkata dengan sayang kepada Hazel.

Hazel yang mendengar nada suara Kaname menjadi sedikit malu " Ah um, kalau begitu aku pergi menyusul mereka" Hazel berkata hendak pergi namun dihentikan dengan tangan Kaname yang mendarat di bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika berdansa Hazel. Apakah kamu keberatan jika aku mengajakmu berdansa" Kaname berkata.

Hazel yang mendengarnya sedikit gugup " Erm, aku tidak pandai berdansa Kaname-senpai"

Kaname yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hazel dengan cara posesif mengarahkan Hazel kesekumpulan Vampir yang sedang berdansa

"Ka-kaname-senpai" Hazel berkata gugup

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menuntunmu" Kaname berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Hazel.

Hazel dengan gugup meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kaname.

Kaname yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil sambil menuntun Hazel perlahan-lahan "Lihat, ini tidak seburuk itu kan"

Hazel yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil " Mungkin karena siapa yang memimpin. Karena terakhir kali aku berdansa, aku membuat kaki pasanganku bengkak" Hazel berkata sambil mengingat sedikit pesta dansa turnamen pada tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts.

Kaname yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mereka terus berdansa sambil mengobrol santai dan tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para vampir lain, karena tidak biasanya mereka bisa meliht Kaname-sama mereka sesantai ini, dan mereka juga penasaran siapa gadis itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kaname-sama mereka.

' _Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kaname bisa sesantai ini'_ Takuma senang akhirnya temannya bisa bersantai di pesta ulang tahunnya, walaupun karena Hazel _'Hm, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Hazel nanti' ._

Kaname terus menarik percakapan santai dengan Hazel sambil berdansa, dia juga menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya agar Hazel hanya memperhatikan dirinya. Bahkan dia berhasil meredam suara tembakan dan aroma darah Kiryu, walaupun dia khawatir dengan Yuuki tapi dia yakin Kiryu akan melindungi Yuuki dengan nyawanya.

' _Malam ini, hanya malam ini aku ingin menjadi egois'_ Kaname berpikir sambil melihat senyum dan sesekali tawa Hazel yang hanya diarahkan padanya.

Hazel tahu jika Kaname-senpai menggunakan kekuatannya karena dia bisa merasakannya, dia tidak tahu kenapa Kaname-senpai melakukan itu, tapi melihat wajah santai Kaname-senpai yang berbeda dengan wajah yang dia lihat sebelumnya dimana dia melihat Kaname-senpai sebagi manipulatif, egois, dan kejam. Tapi dia sadar jika itu adalah topeng yang dipakai oleh Kaname-senpai untuk dilihat orang-orang, karena dia sendiri pernah mengenakan topeng selama di Hogwarts. Hazel mengenakan topeng Gryffindor yang menyembunyikan sisi Slytherine nya, karena dia tahu setiap orang memiliki sisi tersembunyi.

' _Mungkin Kaname-senpai tidak seburuk itu'_ Hazel berpikir sambil tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang Kaname-senpai katakan.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Catatan: Untuk Chapter ini author sedikit terinpirasi oleh fanfic**

 **Sad Green Eyes :** **s/11400709/11/Sad-Green-Eyes**

 **Jadi kalau merasa tersinggung author benar-benar mohon maaf ^/\^...**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **:** Makasih sudah menjadi pembaca setia, maaf author baru update, makasih reviewnya.

 **rheafica :** Zero udah muncul tuh hehe. terima kasih udah nge review.^^. maaf jika menunggu lama

 **Guest** **:** Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf untuk lama baru update nya hehe. makasih untuk review nya ^^

 **haru :** Makasih ya atas reviewnya ^^

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** Makasih atas reviewnya, untuk penasaran dengan kotak Aido ada di VK ep.3

 **uchihatsurumi :** Ini udah lanjut kok. maaf ya menunggu lama. makasih untuk reviewnya.

 **Uchiha Tsurumi :** Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf menunggu for review ^^

 **Ryoko Arita** **:** Ini sudah lanjut kok, maaf menunggu lama. makasih atas review nya ^^.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
